100 Degrees Celsius
by samkaejung
Summary: The ice princess reached her melting point because of a bewitching smile that captured her cold heart. Ahh TAG-LISH story..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. This story is my first ever idea, I wrote this story when I was in highschool but I didn't continue. Last night while I'm looking at my old folders , I saw a sheet of paper and I saw this. Another TAG-LISH story. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading! Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nasa party ng isang kakilala sina Nao at Natsuki. Walang balak pumunta si Natsuki dahil hindi naman siya mahilig sa mga social gathering pero pinilit siya ni Nao. Busy si Nao na makiparty habang si Natsuki naman ay nakaupo lang sa sulok, she's alone while drinking a glass of wine. Napansin siya ng kaibigan kaya lumapit ito sa kanya..

"Hey mutt! What are you doing here? Bakit mag-isa ka lang dito?" she asked

"Stop calling me mutt, you spider!" Natsuki answered

"_*laugh* _Just kidding! Tumayo ka nga diyan! Join us!"

"No. Alam mo naman na hindi ako mahilig sa mga ganito di ba? Why did you come here at sinama mo pa ako?"

"Napaka-serious type mo kasi eh. Puro ka aral at training, magsaya ka naman minsan. Why don't you look for a girlfriend" biro niya

"You know what, I don't have any time for such things like this. "

"C'mmon Natsuki, kahit ngayon lang naman"

"No, I'm tired. I'm going home"

Hindi na nakatanggi si Nao, pumayag na lang siya sa gusto ni Natsuki

"Ahh oh well sige na umuwi ka na. Ingat ka na lang"

"That's better. Mag-taxi ka na lang pauwi.." Natsuki answered as she went outside the restaurant. Sumakay siya agad sa motor niya at umalis.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Gabi na sa labas, ipahatid na lang kita kay Yuichi" Mai said nang inihatid niya si Shizuru sa labas ng bahay nila

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me" Shizuru answered her with a smile

"Okay sige pala, take care huh? By the way, thank you for coming here. Nagustuhan ni Mikoto yung regalo mo sa kanya" _*chuckle*_

"No problem, pakisabi ulit sa kanya happy birthday"

"Sure! Sige ingat ka. Bye!"

"Okay, bye!" she answered as she bid goodbye to Mai.

Debut kasi ng kapatid ni Mai, si Mikoto at kasama siya sa 18 candles. After ng party, nagpaalam na siya para umuwi. Malayo pa yung sakayan kila Mai kaya kailangan yun lakarin ni Shizuru. "one-seat-apart" ang drama ng mga poste sa dinadaanan niya kaya di niya maiwasang kabahan.

"_Sana naman, lahat ng poste dito may ilaw para hindi nakakatakot maglakad" _she said to herself. Pero dahil sa kagustuhan niyang makauwi ay hindi na lang niya yun masyadong pinapansin.

While on her way home, hindi niya napansin na sinusundan na pala siya ng tatlong lalaki..

* * *

Mabilis ang pagpapatakbo ni Natsuki sa motor niya, wala na rin kasing masyadong sasakyan that time kaya parang siya ang may-ari ng kalsada. While on her way home, she saw a girl walking alone beside the road pero nilagpasan niya lang ito pero nagtaka siya ng makita niyang sinusundan ito ng tatlong lalaki.

"Hmm, bakit kaya siya sinusundan ng mga yun?" she said

Naisipan niyang bumalik at sundan sila

Malapit na si Shizuru sa sakayan nang may narinig siyang nag-uusap sa likuran niya. Binilisan niya maglakad at sinubukan niyang mag-iba ng daan, she noticed that sinusundan pala siya ng mga ito

"_What the - ? Why are they following me? No! Please! Not me" _she said to herself

Maya-maya lang, tinawag siya ng isa sa mga sumusunod sa kanya

"Hey miss!" the guy called

Hindi niya yun pinansin at naglakad lang siya

"Hey miss! Wait lang! Gusto naming makipagkaibigan sayo" the other guy called

She felt nervous at that moment kaya tumakbo na siya. Hinabol siya nung tatlong lalaki, naabutan siya nung isa at nahawakan siya sa braso

"Wait miss, saan ka pupunta?" the guy asked

"Uuwi na ako, leave me alone" Shizuru answered

"Uuwi ka na? Ihatid ka na namin" the other guy answered

"No, kaya ko umuwi mag-isa. Just leave me alone!"

"Bakit ayaw mo magpahatid samin? Teka, do you want to play with us? _*laugh* _"

Nagpumiglas si Shizuru pero ayaw siyang pakawalan ng mga lalaki, sumigaw na siya para humingi ng tulong

"Get off of me! Help!"

Maya-maya lang, she heard a voice coming from the right side

"Let her go" the voice said

"Huh? Ayaw nga namin, umalis ka na dito" they answered

Shizuru saw an image of a person habang papalapit ito sa kanila.

"I said, let her go" the girl repeated

"Teka, sino ka ba ha?! Bakit ka ba nakekeelam dito? It's not of your business!"

"Three versus a girl who can't fight back? I think it's unfair" the voice said as she showed herself completely, and it was Natsuki

"Hey guys, look at this! It's a girl. _*laugh* _Miss ang tapang mo naman para pumunta dito. Gusto mo sumali sa laro namin?"

"Hindi ako mahilig makipaglaro sa mga taong walang kwenta kagaya niyo" malamig na sagot niya

"Oh! Mayabang ka ha, ano bang gusto mo ha!?"

"I want you to let her go"

"No way!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"What!? Ulitin mo ang sinabi mo!"

"I said are you an idiot. If you don't let her go, I'll give you a lesson"

"Aba! Hinahamon mo ba kami?!"

Sinuntok siya ng lalaki pero nakailag si Natsuki, binalikan niya ito ng isang malakas na suntok. Tumba ang lalaki, nagulat yung dalawang kasama niya

"Ano pang hinihintay niyo?! Seize her!" the guy said. Sinugod nila si Natsuki pero wala silang nagawa, tumba rin sila. While there's still a chance, lumapit si Natsuki kay Shizuru sabay hawak sa kamay nito and she said

"Run" Natsuki said

"H-huh?" Shizuru answered

"I said run!" Natsuki added as she drags Shizuru out of that place. Napansin naman sila nung tatlong lalaki kaya sinundan sila nito. Mabilis na nakalayo ng dalawa kaya nakapagtago sila agad isang eskinita. Natsuki hugged her para matakpan siya and Natsuki covered Shizuru's mouth para hindi siya mag-ingay

Maya-maya lang ay sumuko na yung tatlong lalaki sa paghahanap sa kanila at umalis din. Nakahinga naman ng maluwag yung dalawa. Lumabas din sila sa tinataguan nila.

" _*pant* *pant* _Thank goodness! Wala na sila!" Shizuru said. Hindi naman nagsalita si Natsuki, pinapagpag niya yung nadumihan niyang suit. Nilapitan siya agad ni Shizuru to say thank you

_-chibi mode-_

"Uhm, thank you for helping me"

Natsuki looked at her blankly at tumalikod, hindi siya sumagot at umalis siya.

"Teka, wala ka man lang bang sasabihin?" Shizuru asked

"Wala, go home" Natsuki answered

Nagulat naman si Shizuru sa kasungitan na pinakita sa kanya ni Natsuki

"Ang sungit mo naman!"

"Whatever, just go home already"

Inunahan siya ni Shizuru maglakad, at bago siya umalis. Sinabihan siya nito

"Kung akala mong masaya ako dahil tinulungan mo ako, pwes you're wrong! You're definitely wrong!"

Hindi na lang yun pinansin ni Natsuki at umuwi na lang siya. Mabilis namang nakarating si Shizuru sa sakayan at umuwi na rin siya.

* * *

Maayos namang nakauwi si Shizuru sa kanila, dumeretso agad siya sa kwarto niya para magpahinga. Hindi na rin siya kumain dahil nabusog na siya sa birthday na pinuntahan niya kanina. Suddenly, biglang nag-ring yung phone niya. Someone's calling and it was Mai, she answered her phone

"_Shizuru nakauwi ka na ba?" _ Mai asked

"Yeah, ngayon lang. _*sigh* _"Shizuru answered

Mai noticed something unusual with Shizuru so she began to ask

"_Oh? Bakit ang lalim ng buntong-hininga mo? May nangyari ba? You look like tired"_

"Ah yeah right. Napagtripan ako ng mga lalaki kanina eh"

"_WHAT!? OKAY KA LANG BA? SINAKTAN KA BA NILA?! SABI KO SAYO IPAPAHATID NA LANG KITA EH!"_ gulat na sagot ni Mai sa kanya

"Hey relax! Don't worry, I'm fine. Hindi nila ako nasaktan, mabuti na lang may tumulong sakin"

"_*sigh* Thank GOD! Then who's that knight and shining armor?"_

"Well, I don't know her name. Hindi na ako nagtanong, masungit eh"

"_Masungit? What do you mean? Bakit ang sungit niya?"_

"I said thank you to her, pero hindi siya sumagot. I asked her then she answered 'Wala, go home'. Ang sungit di ba?"

"_*laugh* I see, okay lang yan hayaan mo na. At least she saved you from danger. Yan, next time kasi magpahatid na ha para hindi na yan maulit"_

"Yeah you're right pero sinungitan ko rin siya ah! Akala niya! Well okay, next time hindi na kita tatanggihan okay?"

"_Adik ka talaga, okay sige magpahinga ka na. Move on na okay?"_

"Okay, ikaw rin magpahinga ka na ha. Oyasumi"

"_Okay, oyasumi_

After ng tawag, nagbihis na siya at nagpahinga.

Nakauwi na si Natsuki. Bubuksan na sana niya yung pinto ng bahay niya when she noticed that bukas na ito. She opened the door at may nakita siyang tsinelas sa loob, nakilala niya kung kanino yun. Pumunta agad siya sa kwarto niya

_-chibi mode-_

"What are you doing here spider!?" Natsuki growled

"Oh hi there mutt! Nauna kang umuwi pero naunahan pa kita dito. Where have you been?"

"No need for you to know, get out of my room"

"Why not? C'mmon tell me, naghanap ka ba ng chicks? _*laugh*_"

"Stop joking around?! Paano ka pala nakapasok dito ha!?"

"Well I have the spare key _*grin*_"

"Where the hell did you get that spare key!?"

"It's a big secret! _*laugh*_"

"Ugh, I don't care. Just leave my house and go back to your own house"

"Okay okay mutt, before you bark at me"

Lumabas agad-agad si Nao at umuwi sa kanila. Kinalimutan agad ni Natsuki yung nangyari at natulog na siya. Hindi na niya nagawang magbihis dahil sa sobrang pagod.

* * *

"_Mama! I'm here!"_

"_Natsuki chan.."_

"_Mama, okay ka lang ba?"_

"_Natsuki chan, come here"_

"_Mama? Bakit po mama?"_

"_Na..tsu..ki chan.."_

"_Mama? What's happening to you?!"_

"_Na..tsu..ki chan, always remember that mama loves you so much okay?"_

"_Mama? Mama! No! Wag mo ko iwan mama!"_

"_Mama? MAMA!"_

"_I don't want to believe anyone! Nagpapanggap lang silang matulungin. They pretend to be kind, but the truth is they're not. They're all liars! After that day, I told myself that I should believe on myself, not with anyone or everybody else! Only myself!"_

"Mama!?" Natsuki shouted as she woke up, natahimik siya saglit at napahiga siya. Napahawak siya sa ulo niya, sumasakit kasi ang ulo niya everytime she dream about her mother.

"_Ah, I'm having that bad dream again"_ she said to herself.

Her mother died because of brain tumor when she's in elementary. After her mother's death, nag-asawa ang daddy niya at iniwan siya sa lola niya. Hindi na nagpakita sa kanya ang daddy niya mula ng iniwan siya nito at tanging ang lola na lang niya ang nagpalaki sa kanya. When she entered highschool, namatay ang lola niya na nag-alaga sa kanya dala ng katandaan. Nawala rin bigla yung mga taong akala niya na tutulong sa kanila. Kaya nangako siya sa sarili niya na kahit kailan, hindi na siya ulit magtitiwala sa ibang tao maliban sa sarili niya.

The sun shines directly into her dahilan para tuluyan na siyang gumising at bumangon. Napansin niyang she's still wearing her clothes last night

"I forgot to change my clothes last night" she said.

Nag-ayos na agad siya at pumasok sa school.

Excited si Shizuru and she woke up early to prepare. Natapos naman siya magprepare sa tamang oras. Nakatira siya sa dating bahay ng tita niya. Malapit kasi yun sa nilipatan niyang school.

"_Okay Shizuru! It's your first day in your new school, be good okay?"_ she said to herself at umalis na siya.

Sakay ng ducati, nakarating sa tamang oras si Natsuki. At tulad ng palaging nangyayari sa kanya, sinalubong siya ng mga fans niya.

"_Natsuki sempai is here!" _they shouted

"Ugh, they're not getting tired of" she said. Derederetso lang siya naglakad papunta sa classroom nila. Hindi niya pinapansin yung mga fangirls niya. Pagdating niya sa classroom sinalubong agad siya ng isang familiar na boses.

"Good Morning mutt!" Nao greeted her

"There's no good in the morning spider, as long as ikaw ang babati sakin" Natsuki answered

"Ah Natsuki chan, ang aga-aga ang sungit mo na naman"

"Is there a problem?"

Naupo agad si Natsuki sa upuan niya. Sinundan siya ni Nao and she started a new topic

"Nabalitaan mo na ba yung tungkol sa transfer student? Dito daw siya sa klase natin"

"Nope, ano naman kinalaman nun sakin?"

"Classmate natin siya, at magiging classmate mo siya. You're not excited?"

"No"

"Ah, so cold of you. That's why you're known here as the 'ice princess'. Kahit sa mga fangirls mo ganyan ka"

"I told you, I don't have any time for that kind of things okay?"

Biglang nag ring yung school bell, everyone gathered inside their respective rooms to start their classes.

Nakarating na si Shizuru sa nilipatan niyang school, pinuntahan niya agad yung section at classroom kung saan siya kasama. Nakasabayan niya yung teacher na nag-orient sa kanya sa school. Nasa tapat na sila ng classroom

"Are you ready Fujino san?" Midori asked

"Yes sensei" Shizuru answered her

Midori entered the classroom where Natsuki is. Umayos naman silang lahat

"Okay class, I have an announcement" Midori said. Hindi naman nakikinig si Natsuki sa sinasabi ng teacher nila

"We have a new transfer student, and she's here" Midori added. Naexcite naman ang klase nila, syempre maliban kay Natsuki. Wala naman siyang pakielam sa nangyayari.

"Come in" Midori said at pumasok na si Shizuru sa loob ng classroom. Saktong napatingin naman si Natsuki sa pagpasok niya nang biglang may sumigaw.

"I-I-IKAW!?"

* * *

____**To be continued_**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Come in" Midori said at pumasok na si Shizuru sa loob ng classroom. Saktong napatingin naman si Natsuki sa pagpasok niya nang biglang may sumigaw.

"I-I-IKAW!?"

Napasigaw silang dalawa sa gulat. The whole class were confused about their reaction at natigilan sila, but Midori cut it off with a question

"Uhh, do you know each other?" she asked. Sabay silang nagsalita pero magkaiba sila ng sagot

Shizuru: Yes!

Natsuki: No!

"Ah? _*confused*_ Well, you two talk about it later. By the way, please introduce yourself" Midori said. Shizuru nodded then she wrote her name on the board

"Good Morning everyone, I am Fujino Shizuru. Free to call me Shizuru. I moved here from Kyoto. Nice to meet you everyone _*smile* _"

Everyone was amazed because of her beauty. Simple lang siya tignan at walang arte. She looks like an angel from heaven. Natuwa silang lahat agad sa kanya, syempre maliban sa isa. Sino pa ba kundi si Natsuki. Wala naman siyang pakielam sa mga taong nasa paligid niya.

"So Fujino san, you'll be sitting beside Kuga san" Midori said pointing to the chair next to Natsuki

"_*twitch*_ Wha-? What?!" reaksyon agad ni Natsuki

"Is there something wrong Kuga san? Yan lang naman yung vacant seat right?"

"Nothing sensei, s-sorry"

"Fujino san, please take your seat. I'll take attendance now"

_(SFX – Taking attendance)_

Pumunta naman si Shizuru sa upuan niya. She looked at Natsuki pero nakaiwas ito sa kanya.

"_Ugh, what is she doing here?"_

"_I can't believe it, she's studying here?!"_

They didn't expect that dito ulit sila magkikita for the second time. Ater taking attendance, nagstart agad sila ng klase.

. . .

_(SFX – School Bell)_

"Okay class, enough for today. See you tomorrow, class dismissed" Midori said at lumabas na siya ng classroom. Kakausapin sana ni Shizuru si Natsuki when everyone flocked around her para magtanong, sinagot naman niya lahat. Napansin niyang lumabas ng classroom si Natsuki so she excused herself para habulin siya.

Naabutan naman ni Shizuru si Natsuki na naglalakad sa corridor ng school, she called her a couple of times pero hindi siya pinapansin ni Natsuki. Tinawag niya ito ng tinawag hanggang sa nairita si Natsuki, so she asked

"Ah, what now?! What do you want?"

"Bakit ka nag-deny kanina? You don't remember me?"

"I remember you, just now"

"Just now? Eh bakit ka nag-react kanina kung ngayon mo lang ako naaalala?"

"Ah, stop asking me those questions. Leave me alone" umalis agad si Natsuki pagkasabi niya. Tulad ng una nilang pagkikita, sinungitan na naman siya nito. Pero hindi siya tinigilan ni Shizuru, sinundan pa rin siya nito

Suddenly, may isang babae from the other section na lumapit kay Natsuki. May dala itong bento box na nakabalot ng maayos. The girl was shy nang iniabot niya yun kay Natsuki

"Ah, eh ano. Uhm Natsuki-sempai, this is for you. Pinaghirapan ko yan, sana magustuhan mo _*blushing* _" the girl said. Natsuki didn't answer and she just stared blankly to the girl

"Sorry, but I'm not interested" malamig na sagot niya sabay umalis. The girl was shocked because of Natsuki's answer. Hindi na niya mapigilang maiyak. Nakita naman ni Shizuru kung gaano nasaktan yung girl sa ginawa ni Natsuki kaya nilapitan niya ito agad at kinuha niya yung bento box

"Don't worry, I'll give this to her. Stop crying please?"

_*sniff*_ "Uh, eh?"

"Just wait here okay?" Shizuru said at sinundan niya si Natsuki. Naabutan niya agad ito at hinarangan yung daanan niya.

"What now!? Will you stop following me!?" pagsusungit niya

"Take this!" _(iniabot niya yung bento box) _Shizuru answered

"Ayoko, ibalik mo yan sa kanya"

"NO! Kunin mo to!"

"Bakit ba!? I told her I'm not interested!"

"Ginawa niya to para sayo tapos hindi mo tatanggapin?! What kind of person are you!?"

"I don't care, kung gusto mo ikaw na lang kumain niyan!"

Pinagtitinginan na sila ng ibang mga estudyante

_(SFX – chatter..chatter)_

Aalis na sana si Natsuki pero hinawakan siya ni Shizuru sa braso at hinarangan siya ulit

"Kunin mo to sabi eh!"

"Ang kulit mo din ha!" inis na sagot ni Natsuki. She gave Shizuru her _Kuga Death Glare_ but it's not effective! Ni hindi man lang natinag si Shizuru sa halip nakipagtitigan pa ito sa kanya. At that time, she just realized kung gaano kaganda si Shizuru. Emerald meets crimson and crimson meets emerald, she blushed a bit pero hindi niya yun pinahalata. Siya na yung umiwas ng tingin

"Fine!" sagot niya at bigla niyang kinuha yung bento box na hawak ni Shizuru sabay umalis. The other students was amazed of what Shizuru did. For the first time, nakita nila na may tinaggap si Natsuki mula sa iba, thanks to Shizuru. Nilapitan agad ni Shizuru yung girl na may-ari nung bento box

"It's fine now, tinanggap na niya yung ginawa mo _*smile*_ " she said. The girl smiled at her at nagpasalamat ito sa kanya

"T-thank you"

"No worries! _*smile* _" Shizuru answered at umalis na siya. Sa paglayo niya, sinusundan siya ng tingin ng ibang mga estudyante. Napahanga sila sa ginawa niya na yun.

On the other hand, napangiti naman si Nao

"_Ah, something's going on *grin*" _she said

* * *

Shizuru went to the school canteen para kumain. Pagka-order niya, naghanap agad siya ng pwesto niya at umupo dahil baka maunahan pa siya ng ibang estudyante.

"_First time ko mamilit ng ganun sa isang taong hindi ko ka-close. Nakakahiya, pinatinginan kami ng ibang students kanina. Mabuti na lang at hindi sila ganun karami" *sigh* _she said to herself. Suddenly, biglang may narinig siyang nagsalita mula sa likuran niya

"That was amazing! _*smile* _" Napalingon siya sa likod and she saw a red haired girl smiling at her. Nilapitan siya nito at sinamahan kumain

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" she asked

"Yes! Lalapitan ba kita kung hindi?"

"What's amazing about me?"

"Yung ginawa mo kanina, so brave of you _*smile*_ "

"Yung kani - ?" _"What?! So nandun siya at nakita niya yung nangyari"_

"Hey, what's with that expression?"

"Ah, ha-ha it's nothing. Sorry"

"It's okay! _*smile*_ "

"Uhh, who are you by the way?" Shizuru asked

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Yuuki Nao. Just call me Nao, I'm in the same class as yours"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you. My name is – "

"Hey it's fine! Shizuru san right?"

"Ah yes!" _*sigh*_ _Good thing she remember my name_

Kinain na nila yung lunch nila, while eating biglang nagtanong si Nao

"Say Shizuru.."

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"Paano mo siya napilit sa bento box na yun? It seems like you have a lot of courage to do that _*smile*_"

"What do you mean by courage? Wala akong ginawa, pinilit ko lang siya, that's it"

"Oh, I see" _*grin*_

"Hmm, why did you ask?"

"Well, hindi kasi siya tumatanggap ng kahit na ano sa ibang tao. Although may mga kaibigan siya, she choose to be alone and she always stands on her own"

"Really? Pero bakit may mga taong gusto siya? Like that girl who gave her the bento box" Shizuru asked

"She's famous here in our school" Nao answered

"Famous? How come?"

"Well – "

"_She's Natsuki Kuga known as the 'ice princess', junior member at star player ng Fuuka Academy Taekwondo Team. She's smart and cool. Honestly, kasama siya sa elite 10 ng buong school. She's admired by girls, dominant kasi sa kanya yung masculine side niya"_

"Ice princess?"

"Ah! Nakilala siya sa pangalan na yan kasi ang sungit niya, mayabang at palaging mag-isa. She's like a cold, hard ice"

"Oh I see. Now I understand. Ganun pala siya kasikat dito kahit ganun ang ugali niya" Shizuru said after listening to Nao

"Yeah, at saka sanay na rin yung mga students dito sa ugali niya even us. You should be used to it_" *smile*_

"Uhm, I hope so" *pout*

"Hey, what's that face? Of course you can be used to it!"

They laughed together. Their conversation stopped for a while, and then Nao asked her

"Uhm, can I ask you a favor?"

"A favor? What is it?"

"Can you watch over her?"

"Watch over – EH!? W-W-why me!?" Shizuru startled

_*laugh*_ "Sorry to surprise you. It seems like you're an interesting girl"_*wink*_

"_I-I-Interesting? What are you saying?" *poker face*_ she said to herself

Tumayo agad si Nao, tapos na kasi siya kumain at bago siya umalis

"Please, watch over her okay?" _*smile*_ After saying it, she left. Hindi na nagawang tumanggi ni Shizuru

"*sigh* I'm just a transferee here at sa dinami dami ng mga students dito, bakit ako pa? Why is this happening!?_" *poker face*_ she said to herself.

Nagpunta si Natsuki sa _secret place_ niya. Kapag gusto niya mapag-isa, doon lagi ang diretso niya. No one can see her and no one knows that place. She discovered that place nung first year pa siya. Dala yung bento box na pinilit na ibinigay sa kanya ni Shizuru, she sat under the big cherry blossom tree at tinitigan niya yun

_*stare*_

"_Kunin mo to sabi eh!"_

_*sigh* _"Bakit ba ang kulit-kulit ng babaeng yun? Ayoko nga kunin, pinilit ako!" she said to herself. Wala naman makakarinig sa kanya dun kaya okay lang na kausapin niya yung sarili niya

"Ni hindi manlang siya natinag sa tingin ko!" _(the Kuga Death Glare)_

"Ang lakas pa ng loob niya na harangin ako kanina!" she added

"_But she have those long eye lashes and beautiful crimson eyes. I've never seen anything like that before" _sabi ng utak niya but suddenly

"W-Wait! What am I thinking!? What's with her? She's nothing to me!" reklamo niya. Her cheeks are blushing pero dine-deny niya yun

"Ah! WHY I'M BLUSHING! B-baka!" she growled. At para mawala ang inis niya, kinain na lang niya yung bento na ginawa ng isa sa mga fangirls niya.

"Ah! Whatever! I'll just eat this stuff and sleep!" she added.

_*munch..munch..munch*_

* * *

Magsisimula na yung afternoon period pero hindi pa bumabalik si Natsuki. Nasa classroom na sina Nao at Shizuru. Nag-iingay lang sila while waiting for their teacher.

_(SFX – chatter..chatter)_

"Hey Shizuru, did you see the mutt?" Nao asked

"Mutt?"

"Ah, I mean Natsuki" _*laugh*_

"Uhm, hindi eh. Tatanungin rin sana kita" Shizuru answered

_("Why are you calling her mutt?") ("She's calling me a spider, that's why")_

"Hmm, where is she?"

Suddenly dumating si Sakomizu, their next teacher

"Okay class! Go back to your seats!"

"Yes sensei!"

"I'm going to find her" Shizuru added

"Huh? Classes are going to start. Don't mess with your first day"

"I'm going to find her"

"Hey wait Shizuru!"

Papalabas na siya ng classroom when Sakomizu asked her

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Excuse me sensei, I'm going to the c.r" Shizuru answered at lumabas agad siya

"Be sure to get back soon!" Sakomizu added

There's only one thing on Shizuru's mind

"_I'm going to find her"_

Dahil sa kakaikot ni Shizuru para hanapin si Natsuki, she suddenly discovered a beautiful place na hindi niya akalaing meron sa school.

"_Wow, it's so beautiful"_ she said to herself. Nakalimutan niya saglit kung ano ang pakay niya doon. Maraming magagandang bulaklak sa lugar na yun, hindi siya makapaniwala na merong ganito kagandang lugar sa school na nilipatan niya. Maya-maya lang bigla niyang naalala

"Oh! There's no time to wander around! I need to find Natsuki" she said at nagsimula ulit siyang maghanap. She checked all the possible places where she could find Natsuki except the large bush behind the fountain.

"Ah, hmm. How about here?" she said. Lumapit siya dun at pumasok sa loob.

Hindi na namalayan ni Natsuki na tuluyan na siyang nakatulog. Napasarap kasi yung kain niya. She's sleeping peacefully under the large cherry blossom tree.

"Ah, are you – KYAAAAAAHHHH!" biglang napasigaw si Shizuru nang makalabas siya. Pababa pala yung daan na yun kaya napagulong siya.

_(SFX – Roll)_

"Ah! Ouch my back!" reklamo niya. Pero nawala agad yung sakit na yun nang makita niya yung hinahanap niya

"_It's Natsuki!"_

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. Sorry of the late update! If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ah! Ouch my back!" reklamo niya. Pero nawala agad yung sakit na yun nang makita niya yung hinahanap niya

"_It's Natsuki!"_

Tinatawag niya si Natsuki pero she's not answering kaya pinuntahan niya ito agad. Tinatawag pa rin niya ito habang papalapit siya pero natigilan siya ng makita niyang natutulog ito. Hindi na siya nag-dalawang isip na gisingin siya

"Oi! Oi! Natsuki! Wake up!"_ *shake* shake*_

"Ungh. Five more minutes" Natsuki whispered

"Enough! Gumising ka na, nagsimula na yung afternoon period!"

"Ah! Ang ingay mo naman eh!" reklamo ni Natsuki. Nagising siya and she was surprised on what she saw

_*twitch* _"Uwa! S-Shizuru!? What are you doing here!?" she said at bigla siyang lumayo

"I'm looking for you. Kung saan-saan kita hinanap dito lang pala kita makikita" Shizuru answered

"Paano mo nalaman na nandito ako!?"

"Well, it's just a thought"

"You're such a bother" Natsuki said nang humiga siya ulit at tinalikuran si Shizuru

"Anong sabi mo!? Ang yabang mo naman!" _*pout*_

_*sigh*_ "Leave me alone, mag-absent na lang ako ngayon"

"What!? Hindi pwede! Come with me, sayang kung hindi ka mag-aattend ng klase ngayon"

"I don't care. Babawi na lang ako sa next day"

"No! Hinanap kita tapos hindi ka sasama!?"

"Bakit!? Who told you to look for me?!" Natsuki asked again at bumangon siya

"No one told me, pero ako ang may gustong hanapin ka!" sagot ni Shizuru. Natsuki startled on what she heard pero hindi na lang niya yun inintindi.

"I'm not convinced. Just go and leave me alone" pagmamatigas niya. Hihiga na sana siya ng hilain siya patayo ni Shizuru

"Sasama ka sakin pabalik no matter what!" sagot ni Shizuru at tinitigan niya si Natsuki. Shizuru looks so serious about it. Natsuki wants to refuse but she can't. Hindi na siya nakapalag at for the second time, pumayag na naman siya sa gusto ni Shizuru kaya sumama na lang siya.

"Fine! Sasama na ako! Shut up already!" Natsuki said at nauna siyang maglakad. Shizuru did not answer at sumunod na lang siya.

"_What's with her!? Napasunod na naman niya ako sa gusto niya!" *pout* _she said to herself. Shizuru giggled because of Natsuki's facial reaction. She's pouting at nakasimangot pa. Napansin ni Natsuki na parang natatawa ito sa kanya so she asked

"What's funny?"

"Ah! N-nothing! Wag mo na lang ako pansinin" _*smile*_

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Hey! I'm not making fun of you!"

"_Ara, her facial reaction just now, It's so cute!" *giggle* _

Meron palang secret passage papasok at palabas ng secret place ni Natsuki, biglang naalala ni Shizuru yung ginawa niya kanina

"_Ugh, meron palang daan dito. Lumusot pa ako dun, mabuti na lang at tulog siya kundi tatawanan niya ako"_

_*sigh* _reaksyon niya. Tahimik lang silang naglalakad nang mapatingin si Shizuru sa relo niya She startled nang may bigla siyang naalala

_*twitch* _"Oh My God!"

"Woah! Ah! What now!?"

"Late na tayo!" sagot agad ni Shizuru at hinatak niya si Natsuki para tumakbo. Natsuki startled dahil hinawakan ni Shizuru ang kamay niya

"Hey! Let go of me, I can run on my own!" reklamo niya pero parang walang naririnig si Shizuru. Suddenly, biglang bumilis yung heartbeat ni Natsuki

"_Her hand is so warm. Wh-what is this! It's strange! Ah what am I thinking? There's nothing special about it!" _she said to herself

"Nako! Hindi na tayo aabot!" Shizuru said worried. Nasa school corridors na sila and they're in a hurry. Naririnig yung footsteps nila sa mga rooms na dinadaanan nila kaya pinagtitinginan sila mula sa loob

_(SFX – chatter..chatter)_

"_Oh! Is that Natsuki sempai?"_

"_Yeah! And who's that girl with her?"_

"_Ah I don't know. It seems that they're in a hurry"_

"Hey! Bawal tumakbo dito sa corridor!" Natsuki warned her.

"Hindi tayo pwedeng maglakad hindi tayo aabot!" Shizuru answered her

"Lalong hindi tayo aabot kung mahuli tayo ng Student Council President! "

"I don't care! The important thing is makahabol tayo sa klase!"

On that time, nag-iikot sa buong school si Haruka. Siya lang naman yung kinakatakutang President ng Student Council. She's with Yukino, her trusted secretary and also her friend. Haruka checks every classroom to see kung pumapasok ba yung mga students. Katatapos lang nila i-check yung classroom nila Shizuru.

Tatlong hakbang na lang nasa classroom na ang dalawa pero mukhang tinamaan sila ng kamalasan. Kakalabas lang ng classroom nila Haruka when accidentally, nagkabanggaan silang apat.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING!?" Haruka asked angrily. They're on the Student Council Office, inuulan ng sermon. Tahimik lang si Natsuki habang si Shizuru naman ang sumasagot sa lahat ng tanong sa kanila

__chibi mode__

"We're in a hurry, malelate – "

"That's not the reason! Running on school corridors is strictly _prohivited_! You should know that!" Haruka said at inis na inis siya

"I'm sorry" Shizuru answered

"Uhh, correction Haruka chan. It's _prohibitedI _not _prohivited" _

"Exactly! That's what I mean to say!"

Suddenly biglang lumapit si Reito, he's the student council Vice President. He's tall and handsome, may dala itong kape at iniabot sa kanila.

"Mag-relax ka muna President" _*ibinigay yung coffee*_

"Ah! There you are again! Bakit ba sobrang bait mo?!" Haruka asked

"Concern lang ako. Here, have a break. You two also" _*smile*_ The two of them nodded. Nagrelax muna si Haruka and after ng ilang minutong katahmikan, she came up with an idea

"Because running on corridors is an _effense – "_

"Haruka chan, it's _offense _not _effense_"

"Yeah! That's it! Exactly!" _*ehem!*_ "To pay for your mistake, may ipapagawa ako sa inyo"

"What is it?" the two of them asked

Pinagwalis sila ng school grounds bilang parusa sa ginawa nila. Both of them cannot believe that nangyayari sa kanila yun ngayon. Natsuki was complaining about it while Shizuru can't do anything but to follow it.

"Ah! WHY AM I DOING THIS!" reklamo ni Natsuki habang nagwawalis.

"I really messed up on my first day" _*sigh* _Shizuru said habang dinadakot yung mga naipon nilang dahon

_Meanwhile, at the Student Council Office_

"_Hey Haruka chan, are you sure it will be okay?" Yukino asked_

"_Of course! *laugh* Don't worry about it!" *laugh*_

"_Ne, so mean of you Haruka san"_

"It's because of you! I warned you about it! Ngayon heto tayo! Uwaaaa!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to include you here"

"Binasag mo katahimikan ko. Uwaaa! I wanna go home! I don't want to do this!" _*pout*_ Parang bata kung magreklamo si Natsuki. First time in her life na ginawa niyang maglinis ng school grounds. Wala naman siyang pakielam kung anong sasabihin sa kanya ng ibang tao basta the only thng she knew is: mula ng dumating si Shizuru sa buhay niya, everything starts to change little by little.

Bigla namang tumawa si Shizuru

_*laugh* *laugh*_

"What's funny!?" Natsuki asked

_*laugh* _"You look cute when you're making a face like that. I can't help it but to stare at you. I find it cute. Yeah, it's so cute!" _*smile*_

Nag-blush na naman si Natsuki just like the first time she realized kung gaano kaganda si Shizuru. Her smile makes her heart pound at hindi niya alam kung bakit. She's like the sun that gives heat into her. Merong kakaiba kay Shizuru at hindi niya alam kung bakit ganun na lang siya kung maapektuhan sa lahat ng sinasabi nito sa kanya.

"W-why are you saying that!? Stop it! Baka!" Natsuki answered her. She can't look straight to Shizuru dahil tinatago niya yung pagba-blush niya

"I'm saying this because it's true! Maybe, this is the good side of you that you must show to everyone" _*smile*_

"Bakit ko naman gagawin yun!?"

"Para makita nila na cute ka pala kahit ang sungit mo"_ *laugh*_

"Stop it! Ah! Ayoko na! Bahala ka na dito, ikaw na lang magwalis nito!" sabi ni Natsuki at iniwan niya si Shizuru. Konti na rin lang naman yung kalat kaya hindi na rin tinapos ni Shizuru yung pagwawalis at sumunod na siya. Bago sila umuwi, pinatawag sila ng class adviser nila para kausapin about sa nangyari kanina. Mabuti na lang, Midori sensei is kind at pinalagpas niya muna yung nangyari.

* * *

Nakahiga na si Natsuki katabi yung pet dog niyang si Duran. Duran's veterinarian called her while she's on her way home. The vet said that Duran's doing okay at magaling na siya at pwede na niya itong kunin. Kaya dinaanan niya na ito bago umuwi.

She's on her room, nagpapahinga na. Iniisip niya yung nangyari ngayon

"_What's with her? This is crazy! Bakit ganito nararamdaman ko!? Bakit ganun siya! Why she's dsaying those things to me! Ah! I don't know! I really don't know!" _she said to herself sabay talukbong ng kumot niya. Mukhang naramdaman ni Duran yung unsual feeling ng amo niya kaya dinilaan niya si Natsuki sa cheeks

"Oh there you are Duran. I'm okay, it's just that I'm only confused about it. Don't worry about me okay?" _*caress Duran's head*_

_*lick* *lick*_

"Hey stop it Duran, it tickles! Enough okay? Let's sleep"

"Ah! Pagod lang to, itulog ko na lang to!" she added at natulog na lang siya. Baka sakaling pag gising niya, makalimutan na niya yung _something _na nararamdaman niya kay Shizuru.

"_My promise, I promised to myself. I'll do it for you, mama" _she said to herself at tuluyan na siyang natulog.

Meanwhile, meron namang isang tao na natutuwa sa mga nangyayari.

"Oh my, gumaganda na ang mga nangyayari. Well done Shizuru, well done!" _*giggle*_ Nao said while staring on a stolen photo taken in their school.

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. Sorry for the late update. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Papasok na ng school gate si Shizuru nang dumaan si Natsuki sakay ng motor. Tumakbo na siya para maabutan niya si Natsuki habang nagpa-park pa ito. Nagulat si Natsuki sa biglang paglapit sa kanya ni Shizuru

"Good Morning Natsuki!" Shizuru said with a smile.

_*twitch* _"Uwaa! Ah! It's you, again" Natsuki answered coldly. She can't look straight to Shizuru, mabuti na lang hindi niya ito napapansin.

"What do you mean by _again_?" Shizuru asked

"Nothing" Natsuki answered her

"Sabay na tayo maglakad" _*smile*_ yaya ni Shizuru. Agad-agad namang sumagot si Natsuki sa kanya

"I can walk by myself" she said sabay kuha ng gamit niya at naunang maglakad. Iniiwasan niya ulit maramdaman yung _something_ niya kay Shizuru, pero sadyang makulit si Shizuru. Sinabayan pa rin siya nito maglakad.

"Hey! Wag ka namang ganyan. We're classmates right? Siguro normal lang yung ganito di ba?" sabi ni Shizuru nang maabutan niya si Natsuki.

"It's annoying. Leave me alone" Natsuki answered her

"Why? Mas okay nga may kasabay ka sa paglalakad eh"

_*sigh* _"I'll just pretend that you don't exist in this world" sabi ni Natsuki at binilisan niya maglakad.

"Hey! You're so mean! Wait for me!" Shizuru answered sabay habol sa kanya

"Shut up!"

Sasalubungin sana ng mga fangirls si Natsuki pero hindi nila tinuloy dahil nakita nilang magkasama sila ni Shizuru. It was a relief for Natsuki dahil bawas stress yun sa araw niya, kaso si Shizuru naman yung pumalit sa kanila.

"Oh! Good Morning mutt! Shizuru san!" bati ni Nao pagpasok ng dalawa sa classroom.

"Stop calling me mutt, spider!" Natsuki answered her sabay lapag ng mga gamit sa desk niya

"Good Morning Nao san" bati ni Shizuru

"Ah mabuti ka pa, ang bait-bait mo sakin. Di tulad ng isa diyan" _*pout*_ pagpaparinig ni Nao pero Natsuki is not affected.

_*laugh*_ "It's okay Nao san, ikaw na rin ang nagsabi na _I should be use to it_ right?"

"Yeah yeah, you're right" _*laugh*_

_(SFX – School Bell)_

"Okay class, go back to your seats" Midori said to them at sumunod naman sila. After taking the attendance, nag-start na yung klase nila. Their first subject is English. Busy ang lahat sa pakikinig maliban sa isa, si Shizuru. Inaantok kasi siya at kanina pa siya hikab ng hikab. Naisipan niya kasi mag-movie marathon last night dahil hindi siya makatulog.

_*yawn* "Ah, I'm sleepy"_ she she said. Tinatakpan niya yung mukha niya ng libro para hindi siya makita ng teacher niya. Napansin ni Natsuki yung pinag-gagagawa niya but she just ignored it. Maya-maya lang, hindi na kinaya ni Shizuru at tuluyan na siyang nakatulog.

They're reading a story at katatapos lang basahin ng classmate nila yung isang paragraph. Nagtawag ulit si Midori ng susunod na magbabasa

"Would you read the next paragraph, Fujino san" Midori said, pero walang tumayo. Nagtinginan lahat sa likuran at nakita nilang natutulog si Shizuru. Once again, tinawag ulit siya ni Midori

_*ehem!* _"Fujino san"

Naisipan na siyang gisingin ni Natsuki

"Hey, hey wake up" she whispered

"Uhh, go Alice. Kill them" Shizuru answered _(dreaming about Alice from Resident Evil: Retribution. Yan kasi yung pinanuod niya last night)_

"_Ah, mukhang nananaginip pa yata to" _ Natsuki said to herself. Ginising niya ulit si Shizuru

"Oi wake up! Midori sensei called you" she said pero ayaw pa rin. She came up with an idea, sinakyan niya yung panaginip ni Shizuru

"ZOMBIE!" she whispered at effective naman. Nagising agad si Shizuru at napasigaw siya

"ZOMBIE!? Saan!?" she said sabay napatayo siya sa upuan niya. Everyone was staring at her at nagtataka sa reaksyon niya. Saka lang niya na-realize na nakatulog pala siya

"Hmm, what about zombies? Are you dreaming of killing them?" Midori asked her and everyone laughed. Shizuru blushed dahil sa hiya.

"S-sorry sensei" nakayukong sagot ni Shizuru

"Enough class. Alright Fujino san, would you read the next paragraph?" Midori asked

"Ah okay sensei" she answered and she turned the pages pero hindi niya alam kung anong page na yung binabasa nila. Sinabi sa kanya ni Natsuki kung saang page na sila

"Fourth paragraph, page 81" she said at sinunod naman yun ni Shizuru.

"Please read" Midori said

"Ah! O-okay sensei" she answered at nagbasa na siya

* * *

_(SFX – School Bell - Lunchbreak)_

Hindi makapaniwala si Shizuru sa nagawa niya. Nakatulog siya sa klase at nakagawa siya ng nakakahiyang bagay. Fist time in her life na nakatulog siya sa klase. Nilapitan siya ni Nao

"Hey! What are you doing? Anong meron sa zombies?" she asked

"Ah, yun kasi yung isa sa mga pinanood ko last night. Napuyat ako, di ko namalayan nakatulog pala ako" _*laugh*_ Shizuru answered

"Bakit mo naman naisipan manuod? Alam mo naman na may pasok tayo next day di ba?"

"Ah, hind kasi ako makatulog eh kaya nag-movie marathon muna ako" _*laugh*_

"Oh, I see. You're a weirdo, Shizuru san" biro ni Nao sa kanya

"Hey, I'm not a weirdo! Weird ba yun" Shizuru answered defensively

"Yes, you are a weirdo" Natsuki added sabay alis ng classroom.

"I am not! Wait! I have something to tell you! See you later Nao san!" paalam niya at sinundan na naman niya si Natsuki

"Okay! See yah!" Nao answered and she smiled

Lumabas agad siya and she followed Natsuki.

"Wait Natsuki!" she called habang sinusundan si Natsuki

"What is it!?" Natsuki asked in irritated tone

"I just wanna say thank you" Shizuru answered at natigilan maglakad si Natsuki. Itinuloy ni Shizuru yung sinasabi niya

"Uhh, thank you kanina. Sorry, nakatulog ako eh"

"No need to say thank you, and don't say sorry. You don't know what you're doing"

"So cold of you!"

"Leave me alone" Natsuki said sabay alis pero hindi pa rin siya nilubayan ni Shizuru. Kahit ilang beses niya itaboy si Shizuru sunod pa rin ito ng sunod sa kanya.

"Sabay tayo kumain!" _*smile* _yaya ni Shizuru at agad-agad namang tumanggi si Natsuki

"No" matipid na sagot niya

"Sige na, please? Eating lunch is more enjoyable when you are with someone"

"No. Would you please stop following me!? It's annoying!"

_*pout* _"Oi, bakit ako naging annoying? So mean"

"I want to be alone. Only by myself, so please leave me alone"

"Na-ah, no way! Pumayag ka na please?" sumagad na ang kakulitan ni Shizuru kaya hindi na napigilan ni Natsuki yung temper niya, hinarap niya si Shizuru and she said

"You know what!? – " she didn't finished her sentence nang magkasalubong na naman yung mga mata nila just like the first time their eyes met. Natiglan siya at biglang nanahimik, her body froze for a moment. Nagtaka naman si Shizuru dahil bigla siyang tumigil magsalita

"What is it?" Shizuru asked her.

"N-N-Nothing" pautal na sagot ni Natsuki sabay iwas ng tingin sa kanya at nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad. Sinundan at kinulit na naman siya ni Shizuru

"Pumayag ka na pala ah" pangungulit niya at sumuko rin sa wakas si Natsuki

"Fine! Just shut up already! Ang ingay mo eh, it irritates me!" Natsuki answered her at iniwan na niya si Shizuru

"Oi! Wait for me! Don't leave me!" Shizuru said at hinabol niya si Natsuki

Sa _secret place _sila kumain, the place is so quiet and relaxing that's why nagustuhan yun agad ni Natsuki. Home-made ang lunch ni Shizuru, of course prepared by her while yung nabibili lang sa grocery yung lunch ni Natsuki. Hindi kasi siya marunong magluto.

_*sigh* _"This place is so relaxing! Hmm, how did you find this place?" Shizuru asked while eating

"No need for you to know" Natsuki answered

"Hmp, so cold of you"

"Just shut up and eat, okay?"

Pero mukhang hindi nakikinig sa kanya si Shizuru, she started a new topic again kaya nagtanong ulit siya. Napansin niya kasi yung kinakain ni Natsuki

"Uhh, lagi bang yan yung kinakain at binibili mo?" Shizuru asked

"Yeah" matipid na sagot ni Natsuki.

"Oh I see. You can't cook?"

"I can't"

"Hmm, but you know what? Home-made lunches are good"

"Yeah I know"

"Uhm, wala bang nagluluto para sayo?"

"Wala. She's gone" Natsuki answered at nag-iba yung facial expression niya, bigla siyang nalungkot. Naalala niya kasi yung mommy niya nung mga panahon na ginagawaan siya lagi nito ng lunch. Pero nawala agad yun nang sabihin ni Shizuru

"Then I'll make you one some other time, is that okay?" _*smile*_ Shizuru said smiling at her. Natsuki's face turned red when she heard those words. Iniiwas niya agad yung tingin niya dahil baka bigla na lang siyang sumabog sa sobrang pamumula.

_*twitch* _"W-W-What!? You don't need to do that! I didn't ask you to do it!" Natsuki answered defensively at binilisan niya kumain.

"I'll do it because I want to. Hey, dahan-dahan baka mabulunan ka" _*laugh* _Shizuru answered

"I'm okay! Just shut up!" patuloy lang siya sa pagkain at pag-ubos ng lunch niya. There's an awkward silence between them when suddenly

"Huh?" sabi ni Shizuru nang mapatingin siya kay Natsuki. Bigla namang tumigil sa pagkain si Natsuki at napalunok siya

"W-what is it?" she asked. Dahan-dahang lumapit si Shizuru sa kanya hanggang sa magkalapit silang dalawa. Natsuki didn't know what to do, hindi niya alam kung bakit ganun ang kinikilos ni Shizuru.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Don't move!" sagot ni Shizuru and she slowly stretched her arms hanggang sa mahawakan niya yung mukha ni Natsuki.

"May kanin sa cheeks mo" Shizuru said with a smile. Natulala naman saglit si Natsuki, her heart is beating so fast.

"K-K-Kanin?" Natsuki asked her

"Ah-huh. Ang lakas mo kasi kumain eh, yan pati cheeks mo kumakain" _*giggle*_ Shizuru answered her. Natahimik bigla si Natsuki, hindi niya maintindihan yung nararamdaman niya. Hindi niya alam kung sisigaw ba siya, magagalit, kikiligin o matutuwa. Her emotions are undefined.

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked her again. Biglang niligpit ni Natsuki yung pinagkainan niya

"I'm done!"

"Ha? Pero hindi mo pa – "

"I said I'm done! Narinig mo!?" she said sabay tayo at umalis. Iniwan na naman niya si Shizuru. Umalis na siya agad dahil ayaw niya nang lumala yung confusion na nararamdaman niya.

"Hmm, what's the matter with her?" Shizuru asked herself. Nagligpit na rin siya at umalis. Mabilis na nakalayo at nawala agad si Natsuki and she failed na maabutan siya.

"_What the hell is happening to you Natsuki!? She's nothing to you right? Then why are you acting like this! Bakit apektado ka? C'mmon Natsuki! This is not you! Wake up!" _she said to herself.

Halos nasa tapat na siya ng classroom nang nakasalubong niya yung isa pang mahilig mangulit sa kanya: si Nao. Kagagaling kang niya sa school canteen at pabalik na rin siya ng classroom nila. As usual, lagi niyang binabati si Natsuki in her own way

"Hi mutt!" *smile*

"Don't talk to me spider!" Natsuki answered. Papasok n asana siya sa loob nang pigilan siya ni Nao

"Hey, wait a second!" she asked

"Ah what now?!"

"I wanna give you something" *smile*

"No thanks. I will not accept that"

"Sure? Would you like to give this to the journalism club? I'm sure maghi-hit ito sa buong school. Naghahanap pa man din sila ng magandang idea for the newspaper" pananakot ni Nao sa kanya. Natsuki started to be curious about it, kaya hindi na niya naiwasang magtanong.

"What is it?"

"Hmm, akala ko ba _you will not accept that_?" pang-aasar niya

"Don't piss me spider"

"Okay! Relax mutt. Well, here it is!" Nao answered sabay abot sa kanya ng isang picture. She startled on what she saw. It was a picture of her and Shizuru nung nagwawalis sila sa school grounds.

"I want you to keep that picture, you know as a remembrance"

"Keep? Why should I?"

"Hmm, just a thought *smile* Don't worry I have my own copy of that picture. Kapag tinapon mo yan, ibibigay ko to sa journalism club" _*giggle*_

"Hey! Don't dare to – " She didn't finished her sentence nang biglang dumating si Shizuru at nakita sila

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? Standing at the front door?" she asked. Agad namang sumagot si Nao at itinago rin agad ni Natsuki yung picture.

"Ah _*laugh*_ nothing. Papasok na rin kami sa loob" she answered defensively.

"Ah I see. At ikaw, bakit mo ako iniwan?" _*pout* _tanong ni Shizuru kay Natsuki.

"Because you're slow" Natsuki answered sabay pasok sa loob ng room.

"Huh?!"

"Okay okay! Let's go inside Shizuru. Hayaan mo na siya at ganyan talaga siya" hirit ni Nao sabay tulak kay Shizuru papasok ng classroom

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. Sorry for the late update. _Ang dami ko naging problema this past days at hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin ako nakaka-move on totally (sad face)_ but well, enough for drama_. _Here's the chapter 5. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Afternoon classes are over. Huling lumabas ng classroom si Shizuru dahil nakatulog siya. Maaga kasi silang idinismiss ng teacher nila kaya naisipan niya munang umidlip kahit saglit lang. Nagulat siya pag-gising niya dahil siya na lang mag-isa sa classroom.

_*yawn*_ "Napasarap yung tulog ko. Makauwi na nga lang" she said to herself at lumabas na siya. Paglabas niya, she felt something strange. Pinagtitinginan kasi siya ng mga students na nadadaanan niya at hindi niya alam kung bakit, at isa sa mga students na yun yung tinulungan niya _(way back on chapter 1)_

_(SFX – chatter..chatter)_

"_Oh! Siya yung sinasabi ko sa inyo"_

"_Yung nagbigay kay Natsuki sempai ng ginawa mo?"_

"_Yeah! It's her!"_

"_Wait! I saw them running on the corridors yesterday"_

"_Ah! Yeah and they got scolded by the Student Council President!"_

"_Magkasama pa silang nagwalis sa school grounds kahapon!"_

"_Kyaahh! I'm so jealous! Nagkasama na sila at nag-uusap pa"_

"_Me too!"_

"_What's up with this people?"_ she asked herself. Hindi kasi siya sanay na pinagtitinginan at pinag-uusapan ng mga tao, pero hindi na lang niya yun pinansin at dere-deretso siyang naglakad. Palabas na siya ng school when someone called her kaya napalingon siya and it was her new friend Nao.

"Ngayon ka pa lang uuwi?" Nao asked her

"Ah yeah, napasarap kasi yung tulog ko. Hindi ko namalayan lumabas na pala kayo. Bakit hindi mo ako ginising?" Shizuru answered her pouting her lips. Natawa naman si Nao sa kanya

_*laugh*_ "You're in a deep sleep so I don't want to disturb you. Next time kasi wag nang magpupuyat kapag may pasok"

"Nagkataon lang naman na hindi ako makatulog eh" _*poker face*_

_*laugh*_

"How about you? Bakit ang dumi ng itsura mo?" Shizuru asked

"Ah, kailangan kasi ng student council ng tutulong maglinis ng stock room sa gym so I helped them out" _*grin*_

"Ah I see, ang sipag mo naman" _*smile*_

"Not that much. Ayoko rin kasi umuwi agad ng bahay, wala rin naman akong gagawin dun" _*laugh*_

_(By the way, tinanong ka sakin ng Student Council President) _

_(Ah, yung masungit na tigre na yun! I don't want to talk about it)_

"Well, I'm going now. See you later!" aalis na sana si Shizuru nang pigilan siya ni Nao. Hinarap naman niya ito at nagtanong

"Yes?"

"Gusto mo manood ng training nila Natsuki? Nasa gym sila, why don't you go there first and take a look" _*grin*_ Nao said.

"Good idea! I want to see her kung paano siya mag-training" Shizuru said smiling. She's also curious about it kaya pumayag siya. Nagpaalam na sila sa isa't-isa at umalis.

* * *

Katatapos lang mag-sparring nila Natsuki. First batch kasi sila at tulad ng palaging nangyayari, she always win against her team mates at palaging maganda ang performance niya. Hindi na nakakapagtaka kung bakit siya ng _Star Player_ ng team nila.

"Good job Natsuki kun, as the time passes by lalo kang gumagaling" puri ng isa sa mga team mates niya but Natsuki ignored it. Hindi niya pinapansin yung mga papuri sa kanya basta ang mahalaga, she's doing her best.

"I'll go outside" she answered. Sanay na rin yung mga team mates niya sa ganung ugali niya kaya normal na sa kanila yun. Hindi pa nararamdaman ni Natsuki yung pagod so naisipan niya munang mag-jogging sa track field malapit sa gym. Nakasanayan na rin niyang gawin yun after ng sparring sessions or ng training nila.

Hindi na tumuloy si Shizuru sa gym dahil nakita na niya si Natsuki sa track field. Tinawag niya ito ng malakas.

Natsuki heard a familiar voice not far from her. It was Shizuru, waving at her. Napatigil siya sa pagtakbo. Bigla na lang nag-iba yung pintig ng puso niya.

"_Ah, here we go again! This strange feeling again!"_ she said to herself. At para mawala yun, kunwari hindi niya nakita si Shizuru at nagpatuloy na lang siya sa pagtakbo.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Natsuki kaya naisipan na lang niyang lumapit dito.

"Hey Natsuki!" she called pero hindi pa rin siya nililingon nito kaya naisipan niyang harangin ito dahilan para magulat si Natsuki.

"Na-tsu-ki!" she said sabay harang sa kanya.

_*twitch*_ "Ikaw na naman!?" Natsuki asked irritatedly

_*grin*_ "Pasensya kana, did I surprise you?"

"Yeah, and I hate surprises" Natsuki answered at tumakbo siya ulit.

"Ang sungit mo talaga kahit kailan" sagot ni Shizuru. She sat on the bench not far from her at pinanood na lang niya si Natsuki habang tumatakbo. Napansin naman ni Natsuki na nakangiti sa kanya si Shizuru habang pinapanood siya nito. She blushed a bit but hindi niya pinahalata yun. Sa halip ay iniiwas niya ang tingin niya rito.

After many rounds, huminto na si Natsuki para magpahinga. She sat on the bench na kung saan doon rin nakaupo si Shizuru. She pretend na hindi niya nakikita si Shizuru pero si Shizuru pa mismo ang nagpaparamdam sa presensya niya.

"Ang tagal mo namang mapagod" Shizuru said sabay abot ng towel kay Natsuki.

"It's normal" Natsuki answered her

"Normal? Sabagay, athletic body ka kasi. Ako, madaling mapagod"

"Do I look like I care?"

"There you are again!"

"You can't do anything about it" Natsuki answered. There's an awkward silence between them but Natsuki cut it off with a question

"By the way, what are you doing here?" tanong niya habang nagpupunas ng pawis.

"I just want to see you on your training. Papunta sana ako ng gym pero nakita kita dito"

"I didn't tell you to go or see me right?"

"Napaka-aloof mo naman. Ako na nga tong nakikipag-friends sayo eh"

"I don't need friends. I don't like it"

"So you don't like me? You're so mean!"Shizuru said as she starts to cry and Natsuki startled because of it. Hindi niya tuloy alam ang dapat na maging reaksyon niya.

"_What the hell?! She's crying!?" _she said to herself

_*sniff* *sniff*_ "So mean" Shizuru added. Nataranta si Natsuki and she doesn't know how to stop her. But she noticed that kahit ba naman sa pag-iyak eh maganda pa rin siyang titigan.

"_Still beautiful. Wait! What am I thinking!" _sigaw niya sa sarili. She don't have any choice kaya nagpaka-_nice_ _guy _na lang siya para lang tumigil si Shizuru sa pag-iyak

_*twitch* _"H-hey! Stop crying! Look, I-I don't mean it like that. It's not-It's not that I don't like you or.. " Pautal-utal na sagot ni Natsuki while blushing, hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pag-iyak si Shizuru

_*cry* *sniff* *sniff*_

"Hey stop crying! _*sigh* _Okay! I like you!" Natsuki was shocked on what she said. Sinabi niya yun!? Sinabi niya talaga yun!?

_*I like you* "What the hell did I say?!" _she said to herself. Biglang tumigil si Shizuru and on her surprise, hindi pala talaga siya umiiyak. Nagkunwari lang siya para mahuli niya si Natsuki at nagtagumpay siya. Shizuru called it: _Natsuki Charm._

"Gotcha! You're tricked! Yay! You like me!" _*laugh* _Shizuru said like a child. On the other hand, hindi naman maipinta yung mukha ni Natsuki sa inis. She fell on that childish trap? She can't believe it that this girl can do this to her. No one dares to talk to her like this except this girl.

"You.. Stupid.. How dare you!" Natsuki said as she gave Shizuru her _Kuga Death Glare_ pero imbis na takutin ito ay isang matamis na ngiti ang sumalubong sa kanya. Their eyes meet again and she was fascinated because of the beauty na meron sa mga mata ni Shizuru. She froze for a moment when those crimson eyes reached hers. Bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya. And again, siya na ang unang umiwas ng tingin

__chibi mode: just imagine__

"YOU B-BAKA!" she said sabay inom ng tubig para mabawasan yung kabang nararamdaman niya.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. Ara, forgive me" _*smiling*_ Shizuru answered

"W-whatever! Forget what I've said!"

"What? That you like me? Hmmm"

"What now! Don't think of anything special out of it! Sinabi ko lang yun para tumigil ka sa pag-iyak mo but – " Natsuki didn't finish her sentence nang biglang magsalita si Shizuru.

"Well, thank you for that Natsuki. Kahit na sinabi mo lang yun para tumigil ako, I highly appreciate it" _*smile*_ Shizuru said.

__end__

"_That smile again!" _ Natsuki said to herself. There is one thing that Natsuki discovered: whenever she sees Shizuru like that, her heart is beating so fast. Parang may mainit na bagay na bumabalot sa kanya and she can't deny the feeling of happiness in it.

"I don't care! Just, don't do that again okay?" Natsuki warned her. At sa susunod, mag-iingat na siya sa mga reaksyon niya.

"Well, okay. I'm sorry Natsuki. Don't get mad at me" Shizuru answered her

_*sigh* _"Fine"

Suddenly, bigla siyang tinawag ng ka-team mate niya. Kailangan kasi silang kausapin ng instructor nila bago sila umuwi.

"Hey! Natsuki kun! Sensei is looking for you! May kailangan tayong pag-usapan. Hurry up and get back here" her team mate called. Tumayo naman agad si Natsuki para bumalik doon

"Go home" she said habang nakatalikod. Sumunod naman agad sa kanya si Shizuru pagkasabi niya.

"Okay. Take care Natsuki" _*smile* _aalis na sana siya nang matigilan siya dahil sa sinabi ni Natsuki

"I can take care of myself. Ikaw dapat ang mag-ingat. Uhh, don't go to uncertain places by yourself" Natsuki said sabay takbo papalayo. On the other hand, masaya naman si Shizuru dahil sa sinabi nito sa kanya. She will definitely take care of herself. Masaya siyang umuwi sa kanila and she had a really good day today.

Nakarating naman agad si Natsuki sa gym kung saan naghihintay ang mga kasama niya. Hindi pa rin maalis sa isip niya yung ngiting nakatingin sa kanya kanina.

"_That girl, she's so strange. How can she smile like that to me?" _she asked herself. Hindi niya napansin na tapos na sila kausapin ng instructor nila at naiwan lang siyang nakatayo mag-isa, kung hindi pa siya tinapik ng team mate niya hindi niya yun mapapansin.

"Hey Natsuki kun!"

"Ah! W-what!?"

"You're not listening are you? At bakit nakatayo ka lang diyan?"

"What? I am listening"

"Hmm. If something's bothering you, you can tell us about it" her team mate said pero pinairal na naman niya yung pagiging _ice princess_ niya para hindi na siya kulitin pa nito.

"Nothing's bothering me and it's not of your business" she said sabay alis. Hindi na nakakibo yung team mate niyang nagtanong sa kanya.

"T_his problem is mine" _ she said to herself.

After niyang magbihis, umuwi na agad siya para magpahinga.

Sa wakas! Natapos na rin ang first term at makakapagpahinga na sila. At simula na rin ng isang masayang summer vacation.

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sa wakas! Natapos na rin ang first term at makakapagpahinga na sila. At simula na rin ng isang masayang summer vacation.

Almost one week na rin ang nakalipas nang magsimula ang summer vacation. At one week na rin silang hindi nagkikita-kita. Natsuki was busy on her training, halos wala siyang pahinga kahit pinayagan sila ng instructor nila na magpahinga muna at makapag-relax dahil bakasyon naman. Wala rin kasi siyang ginagawa during summer at yun lang ang pampalipas oras niya.

Wala ring ginagawa si Shizuru sa kanila maliban sa pagmo-movie marathon, internet surfing at pagbabasa ng stories online. Sanay na siyang hindi lumalabas ng bahay. Wala rin kasi siyang masyadong kakilala sa neighborhood nila. Tinatamad din siyang umuwi sa Kyoto para doon sana magbakasyon at naintindihan naman yun ng parents niya.

One day while watching her favorite movie, biglang nag-ring yung phone niya. Someone's calling and when she answered the call, she smiled. It was a call from Nao, niyaya niya si Shizuru na mag out-of-town vacation.

"Oh! Hi Nao! Napatawag ka?"

"_I'm going to an out-of-town vacation. Gusto mo sumama?"_

"Really? Sure! Sounds good, ang boring din kasi dito eh"

"_Okay! Mabuti ka pa madaling pumayag"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, I tried inviting Natsuki but she refused"_

Napaisip sandali si Shizuru pero naputol agad yun nang magsalita ulit si Nao

"_It's settled. I invited also my friends para mas masaya. Next week tayo aalis, I'll just call or text you before we leave okay?"_

After nila magkalinawan, they hanged up the phone. Napahiga naman si Shizuru sa sofa at napaisip na siya kung ano ang mga dadalhin niya dun. While thinking, nabanggit ni Nao yung pagtanggi ni Natsuki na sumama kaya naisipan niya i-try ulit i-invite ito na sumama sa kanila.

"_Hindi naman siguro magagalit si Nao" *laugh* _she said to herself. Nakailang-ring muna si Shizuru bago yun sinagot ni Natsuki. Isang iritadong boses ang narinig niya mula sa kabilang linya.

Kakatapos lang mag-jogging ni Natsuki kasama si Duran at kakauwi lang nila. Dumaretso agad siya sa kwarto niya para magbihis. She looked at her phone at napansin niyang may twenty missed calls na siya galing kay Shizuru.

_*sigh* "Here we go again. Ano kayang problema nito at ang dami niyang miss call" _she said to herself. Nag-ring ulit yung phone niya and she answered it

"What's your problem?"she asked irritatedly

"_Summer na summer ang sungit mo pa rin"_ Shizuru answered

"It's not of your business" she added

"What do you want at kailangan mo kong tadtarin ng miss calls?"

"_Well, I just want to invite you to an out-of-town vacation. Ininvite ako ni Nao, want to join us?"_

Biglang sumimangot yung mukha ni Natsuki. Just a while ago, tinawagan din siya ni Nao at ininvite siya magbakasyon and she refused. Hindi siya mahilig umalis at magbakasyon. Halos umiyak ng dugo si Nao para lang mapilit siya but Nao failed to do it.

"I'm not interested" matipid na sagot niya

"_Ah, wag ka namang KJ. You're not busy are you para tumanggi ka"_

"I'm busy with my training, so don't disturb me"

Nagulat naman si Shizuru sa sagot sa kanya

"_Training? It's summer vacation! Wala naman sigurong masama na magpahinga at mag-relax di ba?"_

"You know what? Stop pleasing me dahil kahit anong gawin mo, hindi ako sasama and that's final!" Natsuki answered in an irritated manner. Ibinigay na niya lahat ng kasungitan niya sa pag-sagot niya but wala pa rin yung silbi sa pangungulit ni Shizuru.

"_Please? Sumama ka na"_

"I told you I don't want to go!

Naisipan ni Shizuru na magbingi-bingian sa mga sinasabi ni Natsuki at wala namang nagawa si Natsuki dun.

"_Sasama ka ha?"_

"I said NO!"

"_Sasama ka na?"_

"No, no, no, no!"

"_Okay! Good! See you next week okay? Tatawagan na lang kita pag nakausap ko na si Nao. I'll be waiting for you. Bye!"_

"Hey wait! I told you I don't want – "

_(SFX - End call)_

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Natsuki sabay upo sa kama niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganun-ganun na lang siya kayanin na pilitin ni Shizuru sa mga ayaw niyang gawin. Pero buo pa rin ang pasya niya na hindi sasama sa kanila kahit anong mangyari.

"_That girl" *sigh* _she said to herself.

* * *

Dumating yung araw ng outing nila. Nakahanda na si Shizuru at on the way na siya. Nao called her yesterday at sinabi sa kanya kung saan ang meeting place. Tinawagan din niya agad si Natsuki para sabihin sa kanya yung napag-usapan, pero matigas pa rin si Natsuki at hindi talaga siya sasama. But somewhere in her heart, alam niyang darating si Natsuki at sasama ito sa kanila.

Pagbaba niya, she saw Nao waiting sa aharp ng school gate. Meron din nakaparadang kotse dun, yun yata ang sasakyan nila papunta sa destination nila. Sinalubong naman agad siya ni Nao pagdating niya. While having their chit-chat, they heard a familiar voice calling not far from them. Tatlo silang magkakasama at kumakaway ito sa kanila.

"Hey guys!" the orange-haired girl said habang papalapit ito sa kanila. Sinalubong naman agad sila ni Nao

"I'm glad the three of you came" she said

"Of course! Minsan ka na lang mag-invite eh" the orange-haired girl answered. Shizuru was surprised on what she saw

"M-Mai!? Mikoto?! Yuiichi?!" she said on a shock

"Hey Shizuru san! How are you?" Yuiichi asked while smilling

"What a surprise! Magkakakilala pala kayo"

"Uh huh. Magkaka-batch kami, Nao told me na ininvite ka niya and we all know na masu-surprise ka" Mikoto answered her

"Yeah, exactly!" _*laugh* _Shizuru added

Habang nagku-kwentuhan sila, chine-check naman nila yung mga gamit kung kumpleto at walang naiwan. On the other hand, naiisip naman ni Shizuru si Natsuki. Hinihintay niya kasi ito and she's hoping that she will come.

"_I know you will come, Natsuki" _she said to herself

"Okay guys! Okay na ang lahat! Let's go!" Nao shouted and everyone answered except Shizuru. Pasakay na silang lahat nang makarinig sila ng motor na mabilis magpatakbo. Shizuru smiled dahil nakilala niya kung sino yun.

"Hey, is that - ?" Yuiichi didn't finish his sentence and he smiled

Huminto agad siya sabay alis ng suot niya na helmet

"Sasama ako!" Natsuki said to them. Everyone were surprised dahil sa pagdating niya especially Shizuru. Pumunta nga ito at sumama sa kanila.

"Natsuki! What a surprise mutt!" tuwang-tuwang sabi ni Nao sabay akbay kay Natsuki.

"Hey! Stop! Move your face away from me!" Natsuki answered irritatedly

"Change of plans Natsuki kun?" Mai said sabay ngiti sa kanya

"Ah, Mai san and the other two. What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"What do you mean by _the other two!? _I have a name! You didn't change at all. Still cold huh" Mikoto added

"Well, it's not of your business"

Another surprising act for Shizuru, pati rin pala si Natsuki kilala nila. She was stunned for a moment

"Y-You guys also know her?!" she asked

"Yeah, nakalimutan namin sabihin sayo. Ka-batch din namin si Natsuki" Mai answered her. Hindi talaga siya makapaniwala. This day is full of surprises! But for now, the important thing is: pumunta si Natsuki at sasama sa kanila.

"By the way, bakit nga pala biglang nagbago ang isip mo? You said you don't want to go the last time I called you. Hmm, this is strange" _*smile* _sabi ni Nao habang tinititigan niya si Natsuki. Napatingin siya kay Shizuru at nakita niyang nakangiti ito sa kanya.

"It's just like..Uhh, I-I feel like g-going that's why I came" she answered. Hindi niya sinabi ang totoo: na pinilit ulit siya ni Shizuru pumunta nung tinawagan siya nito after makausap si Nao. On that time, bigla siyang pumayag after a minute of thinking. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit pakiramdam niya gusto niya pumunta, at dahil yun kay Shizuru.

"Wow, tama ba ang narinig ko?" Mai asked

"Well well well, hindi na importante kung ano talaga ang tunay na dahilan. Ang mahalaga, Natsuki is here and she's here to join us, for the first time! Right? Natsuki" Nao said sabay akbay ulit sa kanya.

"H-hey! Move away! Stop it already!" reklamo ni Natsuki.

Nang okay na ang lahat, sumakay na silang lahat sa sasakyan at bago pa makasakay si Shizuru sa passenger's seat sa likod, may naisip nang kalokohan si Nao. Sinabihan niya si Mikoto na lagyan ng bag yung tabi niya para wala nang space at bumaba siya agad ng sasakyan. Nagulat si Shizuru dahil hinarang siya ni Nao

"What's the matter?" Shizuru asked

"Uhh, sorry Shizuru. Hindi na tayo kasya dito eh" she answered

"Ha!? Paano na ako? Saan ako sasakay?"

"Wait, I have an idea. Come with me" Nao said at hinatak niya si Shizuru. Inaayos naman ni Natsuki yung pagkakalagay ng mga gamit niya sa motor niya ng lapitan siya nila Nao at Shizuru.

"Hey mutt" Nao called

"What is it? What do you want?" Natsuki asked

"Uhh, hindi na kami kasya sa kotse. Pwede bang i-angkas mo na lang si Shizuru?" Nao answered. Nagulat naman si Natsuki sa narinig niya

"What!? Imposible namang hindi na kayo kasya sa kotse mo. Ang laki-laki niyan!" reklamo ni Natsuki

"Madami kasi akong gamit eh, mahihirapan lang si Shizuru sa loob. Please? Angkas mo na siya"

"No. End of story"

Bigla namang sumingit sa usapan nila si Shizuru

"Hey Nao, it's okay. Doon na lang ako sa kotse mo. I'll be fine" _*smile* _she said

"C'mmon Natsuki! Just for now please?" pakiusap ni Nao. Akmang aalis na sana si Shizuru nang bigla siyang pumayag

"Okay fine! Just shut up! Okay!?" she said irritatedly. Napangiti naman si Nao dahil pumayag din ito sa gusto niya at umayon ang lahat sa pinlano niya: ang magkasama silang dalawa.

"Thank you mutt! Well, maiwan ko na kayo diyan! Bye!" sabi ni Nao sabay alis at naiwan ang dalawa na magkasama.

"Uhh, Natsuki. Pasensya ka na, kung may space lang sa sasakyan doon na ako sasakay" Shizuru said. Nag-blush naman si Natsuki pero hindi niya yun ipinahalata.

"I-It's okay. Here" Natsuki answered sabay abot kay Shizuru ng helmet. Kinuha naman agad yun ni Shizuru at isinuot. Sumakay siya agad sa motor ni Natsuki.

_(SFX – motor engine)_

"Hold on tight" Natsuki said

"I'm holding" Shizuru said habang nakahawak sa magkabilaang side ng inuupuan niya.

"Not there" Natsuki added sabay kuha ng mga kamay ni Shizuru and she put it around her waist. Bumilis yung tibok ng puso niya dahil dun. There's something warm around her and she can't deny it.

"N-Natsuki"

"If you don't hold on tight, you will fall" Natsuki said at pinaandar niya yung motor niya. On the other hand, nakangiti naman si Shizuru at feel na feel niya yung pagkakakapit niya kay Natsuki.

"Bakit wala dito si Shizuru?" nagtatakang tanong ni Mai kay Nao

"She's with Natsuki" Nao answered smiling

"Huh? Pwede naman siya dito ah" Mikoto added

"Ah, tama na nga. Okay lang siya dun. Let's go guys!" Nao answered at umalis na sila.

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome to my place!" Nao said as they arrive. They were very amazed because of the view. Mula sa kinatatayuan ng summer house ay tanaw na tanaw yung dagat, mahangin din at malamig ang hangin. The place is totally stunning and breath-taking, the ambience is very relaxing at feel na feel mo ang ganda ng nature because of beautiful flowers and tall trees na nakatanim malapit at malayo sa summer house. Kitang-kita rin yung white sand na lalong nagpaganda sa view.

"Wow! Amazing! Ang ganda dito!" Shizuru said smiling, habang dinadama niya yung hangin na dumadampi sa kanya

"Yeah right, I never thought that this place will turn out like this" Mai added while looking around. She caught Shizuru's attention dahil sa sinabi niya.

"Nakapunta ka na dito?" she asked

"Yeah, not only me but also Natsuki. Nagpupunta kami dito after class para maglaro. Do you still remember Natsuki?" Mai answered sabay tingin kay Natsuki. Isang malamig na sagot lang ang nakuha niya

"Uh huh" Natsuki answered. Hindi maipinta yung mukha niya dahil sa halo-halong emosyon na nararamdaman niya: naiinis siya dahil napasama siya ng wala sa oras at nagsimula na naman niyang maramdaman yung _something_ niya kay Shizuru.

"Hey! What's with that face mutt? You look uncomfortable, are you alright?" Nao asked as she came towards Natsuki at inakbayan niya ito

"I'm okay and it's not of your business" Natsuki answered sabay alis ng kamay ni Nao sa balikat niya. She picked up her things at bago siya pumunta sa bahay na tutuluyan nila

"Where's my room?" she asked

"Feel free to choose. Kahit saan diyan okay lang" _*smile*_ Nao answered at umalis na si Natsuki

"Hindi pa rin siya nagbabago, katulad pa rin siya ng dati" Yuiichi said as she looked at Natsuki

"Yeah right, as cold as ice she is" Mai added. Tahimik lang si Shizuru habang tinatanaw si Natsuki at base sa mga narinig niya mula sa mga kasama, napag-isipan niya na dapat mag-enjoy si Natsuki kahit ngayon lang at gagawa siya ng paraan para mangyari yun.

"Enough for chit-chat guys. Baka gusto niyo naman nang tumuloy sa bahay ko, or you guys prefer to stay here outside for the whole vacation?" pabirong sabi ni Nao

"Hey we don't want to! Onee-chan, let's go!" Mikoto answered her sabay hatak kay Mai at tumuloy na silang lahat sa loob ng summer house.

Nakapili na ng kwarto si Natsuki at kasalukuyan siyang nagpapahinga. Naka-lock yung pinto niya para walang papasok. Habang nagpapahinga, napapaisip siya about sa nararamdaman niyang _something_ kay Shizuru.

While on their way here, kinakabog ang puso niya dahil nakaangkas sa kanya si Shizuru at nakayakap ito sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya nagawang pumayag at nagawang ilagay yung mga braso nito sa kanya. Ayaw ng utak niya pero gusto ng puso niya, at ilang beses na rin siyang napapasunod ng puso niya. Everytime na naaalala niya yung mga encounters niya with Shizuru, nagba-blush siya gaya ngayon.

"_What's with that girl?"_ lagi niyang tanong sa sarili niya. Suddenly, biglang may sumagi sa isip niya yung sinabi niya noon kay Shizuru

"_I like you!"_

"_Do I really like her!? Gusto ko na siya!? No! Wait a second Natsuki!" _she said to herself sabay hampas ng unan sa ulo niya. Hindi niya pwedeng gawin yun dahil ayaw na niyang magtiwala pa kahit kanino, dahil sa nangyari sa mama niya and no one knows about it except her. Kailangan niyang mag-isip ng paraan para hindi na lumala yung nararamdaman niya para kay Shizuru.

* * *

"Feel at home guys. Magpahinga muna kayo saglit, magluluto lang kami para mamayang dinner. Oi Mai the master chef, would you like to help me here?" Nao said bago siya pumunta sa kitchen.

"Okay!" Mai answered at sumunod na siya kay Nao.

There are six rooms inside the house, tatlong for single person at tatlong for two persons. Nasa ground floor yung singles room at nasa second floor naman yung dalawahan. Si Nao at Yuiichi ang gagamit ng two rooms sa ground floor, yung isa ay naka-lock dahil sa caretaker yun. Pinauwi kasi ito ni Nao para umuwi at magbakasyon sa kanila. Yung iba ay yung rooms sa taas ang gagamitin. Isa sa mga kwarto na yun ang ginagamit ni Natsuki.

"Shizuru-nee chan, if you see her tell my onee-chan that this will be our room" Mikoto said bago niya isara yung pinto ng kwarto nila ni Mai.

"Sure, rest well Mikoto chan" _*smile*_ Shizuru answered her.

There are two rooms left. Yung nasa gilid is may nakalagay na _stock room_ so sa gitna yung magiging kwarto niya. Papasok na sana siya ng biglang bumukas yung pinto, dahilan para mauntog siya sa pinto.

"Ouch!" she said habang hawak yung noo niya

"S-Shizuru?!"

"Natsuki?!"

Gulat na sabi nilang dalawa. Nagkasabay pa sila sa pagtatanong

"What are you doing here?!" natigilan muna silang dalawa at natahimik but Natsuki cut it off with answer

"Well, obviously dito yung kwarto ko. And you?" she said

"This will be also my room" Shizuru answered her habang kinakapa kung may bukol ba yung noo niya. Natsuki startled on what she heard

__chibi mode: just imagine__

"What!? You'll be sharing a room with me?!"

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

Matagal muna bago nakasagot si Natsuki

"Y-Y-Yeah! Yes!" pautal-utal na sagot ni Natsuki

"Huh? What is it?" Shizuru asked habang tinititigan niya si Natsuki

"I want to be alone, so you're not allowed to get in here. Humanap ka ng ibang pwedeng matulugan" Natsuki answered bluntly

"Huh? Eh wala nang ibang bakante eh. Beside this room is the stock room while the other room on the ground floor is for the caretaker and it's locked" Shizuru said na parang nagpapa-awa effect at parang tinalaban si Natsuki

"I-It's not m-my problem!" Natsuki answered irritatedly. Hindi siya papayag na makasama si Shzizuru sa iisang kwarto.

"C'mmon Natsuki, dito na lang ako. Mas maganda kapag may kasama ka sa kwarto" pamimilit ni Shizuru

"I said no! I want to be alone!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Sige na"

"Hindi sabi eh!" hindi tumalab ang paawa-effect niya kaya umisip siya ng ibang paraan.

"Hmmm?" Dahan-dahang nilapit ni Shizuru yung mukha niya kay Natsuki hanggang sa halos one inch na lang at mahahalikan na siya nito. Natsuki's face turned red at bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Hindi siya makakilos dahil sa sitwasyon niya ngayon.

"W-W-W-What!?" she uttered. Konti na lang at sasabog na ang puso niya sa sobrang kaba. Suddenly, Shizuru smiled at her and said

"I'll be staying here with you okay?" at pumasok na siya sa loob. Hindi na nakatanggi si Natsuki sa gusto nito. Dali-dali niyang nilapag yung mga gamit niya at humiga sa isa pang kama na nasa loob.

__end__

"Ahh! At last! Nakahiga rin" she said

"Why don't you look for another room!? I told you I want to be alone!" Natsuki said in an irritated manner

"Hmm, para saan pa at dalawa ang kama dito?"

"I don't care if it's two or not!"

"Okay, so I'll be staying here" _*smile*_ Wala nang magagawa pa si Natsuki. Hindi umuubra ang kasungitan niya sa kaulitan ni Shizuru kaya sa huli, sumuko na lang siya

"Ahrgh! Fine! Fine! Just mind your own business and I mind also my own, is that clear?"

"Hmm, I don't want to. Hindi ako sanay nang hindi nakikipag-usap or nagtatanong"

_*sigh* _"Ah! Ang kulit mo rin no! Sobra!" reklamo ni Natsuki sabay punta sa kama niya at humiga. Tinalikuran niya si Shizuru para hindi niya ito mapansin pero si Shizuru mismo ang nagpapapansin.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. Wala namang masama sa ginagawa ko ah" Shizuru said sabay bangon sa kama niya

"Just shut up! Ayoko ng maingay!" Natsuki answered at tinakpan niya ng unan yung tenga niya. Tinatawag niya ulit si Natsuki pero hindi na siya nito pinapansin kahit paulit-ulit niya nang sinasabi ang pangalan nito. Kaya naman, nakaisip siya ng isang kalokohan na alam niyang hindi magugustuhan ni Natsuki.

"_Sorry to do this Natsuki, but I can't help it" *giggle*_

Dahan-dahan niyang nilapitan si Natsuki at pumwesto sa likuran niya. Then suddenly

"Na-tsu-ki-chan!" _*hug*_

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Biglang natigilan sina Nao, Mai, at Yuiichi dahil sa narinig nila, napabangon naman bigla si Mikoto mula sa pagkakatulog niya.

"What the hell is that?!" sabay-sabay nilang tanong. Tuluy-tuloy lang yung naririnig nilang sigaw at may kasama na yun na pagtawa.

"Is that Natsuki and Shizuru?" Yuuichi asked nang puntahan niya sina Mai at Nao sa kusina na katatapos lang magluto. Bigla namang napangiti si Nao

"_Hmm, there you go Natsuki. This is getting more interesting" *giggle* _she said to herself. Napansin naman ng dalawa yung kakaibang ngiti niya

"Hey Nao, anong ningingiti-ngiti mo diyan?" both of them asked, agad namang sumagot si Nao

"Ah! _*laugh*_ N-Nothing! Tara puntahan na lang natin sila sa taas" she said defensively. Umakyat agad sila sa taas, sinalubong sila ng nagtatakang si Mikoto dahil hindi niya rin alam kung ano ang nangyayari. Nang makarating sila sa tapat ng pinto, doon nila tuluyang narinig ng malakas na sigaw at tawa. Hindi na nagdalawang isip si Nao na buksan ang pinto.

Nakita nilang yakap-yakap ng tuwang-tuwa na si Shizuru ang nagpupumiglas na si Natsuki. It feels like they're watching two kids having fun with each other. The other one is happy while the other one is pissed. Kahit makakalas si Natsuki eh naaabutan pa rin siya ng mabibilis na braso ni Shizuru.

Shizuru was happy doing it while Natsuki felt like she's going to explode everytime. Napaka-init ng yakap na yun at gustung-gusto yun ng katawan niya pero kinokontra niya yun dahil sa kagustuhang iwasan na lumala yung nararamdaman niya na _something_ kay Shizuru. Her face is totally red at parang nakakapaso yun kung hahawakan dahil sa sobrang init.

"Well, the two of you seems like having fun huh" Mai said as she interrupted their moment. Napatingin naman yung dalawa sa kanila at nagulat si Natsuki. Agad-agad siyang kumalas, ningitian naman sila ni Shizuru.

"Oh guys! We're playing and its fun! Right Natsuki?" she said sabay tingin kay Natsuki

"NO! It's not funny! Who told you that!?" Natsuki answered in an irritated manner.

"Me, myself and I" _*wink* _ Shizuru answered mischievously, at tuluyan nang sumuko si Natsuki. Hindi nay un ma-take ng nararamdaman niya. Para siyang bata na nagrereklamo

"OKAY! I'm enough of this! I'm going home!" she said sabay alis pero nakaharang sa pinto yung mga friends niya at hindi siya pinayagang umalis.

__chibi mode: just imagine__

"Let me go!"

"No way Natsuki! Stay here!"

"But I can't stay here anymore!"

"You can Natsuki, just enjoy having fun with her" _*wink*_

"Kyaahh! I don't want to! Let me go!"

Natatawa naman si Shizuru because of Natsuki's reaction. She find that other side of her, cute. She silently giggled as she watched them refraining Natsuki from leaving while Natsuki pleases them to let her go.

"Hey guys that's enough. You know what? I'm hungry. Kumain na lang tayo" Shizuru said

"Yeah, Shizuru's right. Tutal nakaluto na kami ni Nao, let's eat!" Mai added. All of them nodded except Natsuki.

"I want to go home!" reklamo pa rin niya. Nilapitan siya ni Shizuru at pinitik siya nito sa ilong

_*laugh*_ "So childish! Kumain na lang tayo, c'mmon!" she said sabay hatak kay Natsuki at hindi na naman nakatanggi dun si Natsuki.

* * *

_** _To Be Continued_**_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Uhh, it's so warm and comfortable. What a nice, sweet smell" _*sniff* _Natsuki said habang dinadama yung yakap-yakap niya na nakayakap rin sa kanya. Halos isiksik niya ang sarili sa katabi at ginagantihan naman siya nito ng mas mahigpit na yakap. She slowly moved her hands and she noticed something soft where she placed her hand

"Huh? What is this? S-Skin!?" she asked herself. She moved her arms again then suddenly, she heard a sweet moan beside her. Nagtataka na siya sa nangyayari kaya napadilat siya and on her surprise...

"U-Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed at nahulog siya sa kama niya. Bigla namang nagising yung katabi niya, ang nag-iisang kasama niya sa kwarto: si Shizuru.

_*yawn*_ "Oh, good morning Natsuki. You're awake" Shizuru said with a sweet smile on her face. She's wearing her sexy purple pajamas at naka-unbutton yung first 3 buttons sa pantaas niya. Natsuki's face turned red dahil siya pala yung kanina pa niya niyayakap na halos ayaw niya pakawalan.

"What are you doing in my bed!?" Natsuki asked in an irritated manner.

"Well, I don't know but nanaginip ako eh. I was looking for my Haru-chan at nung nakita ko siya, niyakap ko siya. I think nag-sleep walk ako" Shizuru answered her

"You're weird! So weird!" Natsuki answered

"I'm sorry Natsuki" _*tongue-out*_

"Makalabas na nga!" Natsuki sid as she walked out of her room. Sinara niya agad yung pinto at huminga siya ng malalim.

"_Ah, what are you doing Natsuki?! Cuddling with a weird stranger? And who's that Haru-chan?" _she asked herself

_(By the way, Haru-chan is Shizuru's cute snake pillow)_

Bumaba na agad siya at naabutan niya sina Nao at Yuiichi na inihahanda yung ihawan at yung iba pang mga dadalhin, si Mai naman ang naghahanda ng mga pagkain na lulutuin.

"Hey, good morning mutt!" Nao greeted with a smile. Natsuki gave her a cold stare

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked them bluntly

"It's a good day to have fun at the beach! Maliligo tayo, yun ang isa sa mga ipinunta natin dito di ba?" Yuiichi answered.

"BEACH!? Let's go! Yan ang hinihintay namin!" sabay na sagot ni Shizuru at ni Mikoto. Mabilis silang bumaba nang marinig nila ang sinabi ni Yuiichi

"I prefer to stay here. Kayo na lang ang pumunta" Natsuki said sabay lakad pabalik sa kwarto niya pero pinigilan siya ni Shizuru.

"No! You should join us!" she said

_*twitch*_ _"Here we go again" _Natsuki said to herself

"I don't want to go. Get out of my way" Natsuki answered her bluntly, pero matigas talaga si Shizuru.

"No! Sasama ka!"

"I told you I don't want to!"

"NO!"

"We came here to enjoy and relax, hindi yung magkukulong ka lang sa kwarto at matutulog!" Shizuru answered. Natsuki gave Shizuru her _Kuga Death Glare_ at tulad ng mga previous attempts niya, it's not effective. Bigla namang sumingit si Mai

"Shizuru's right. We came here to enjoy, at minsan lang naman ang ganito eh" Mai said as she walks out the kitchen

"Yeah, kaya sumama ka na. Wag kang kill joy" Yuiichi added

"I'm not a kill joy!" Natsuki said in a coldly.

"So, you're going with us. Okay?" Shizuru said with a smile on her face. Naramdaman na naman niya yung _something _na hindi niya maintindihan at napapayag na naman siya ulit ni Shizuru.

"Okay fine! I'll go!" she answered. Tapos na lahat ng preparations mula sa mga dapat dalhin at mga kailangang lutuin, pwede na silang umalis.

"Kami na ang bahala ni Natsuki magbitbit ng mga 'to. So girls, magbihis na kayo. Mauna na kami para makapag-set up na kami" Yuiichi said as he picked up the things they need. Bigla namang sumimangot ang mukha ni Natsuki

"Gagawin mo akong taga-bitbit?" she asked coldly

_*laugh* _"Don't worry Natsuki, kaya mo yan. Show your _manly _side bro" biro ni Yuiichi

"Shut up Yuiichi!" Natsuki answered. Nauna na silang umalis at sinabihan na lang nila sina Shizuru na sumunod na lang. While on their way, Yuiichi cut off the silence between them with a question

"Do you like Shizuru?" straight-forward niyang tanong. Natsuki startled on what she heard

"W-What!? What the hell are you talking about!? Of course not!" she answered defensively.

"Hey relax! I was just wondering. She's nice, good and a very loving person"

"You're wrong, she's very annoying" _*poker face*_

_*laugh*_ "Don't look at it negatively. Why don't you try to make friends with her? Wala namang mawawala sayo eh"

"What!? No way! I don't like her"

"Hmm, do you believe in the saying _the more you hate the more you love_? Baka hindi mo alam, mahal mo na siya. Nako lagot ka niyan" _*smile* _pabirong sabi ni Yuiichi at nainis dito si Natsuki

"Shut up! Tigilan mo na nga ako!" she growled at akmang sasabuyan si Yuiichi ng buhangin. Maya-maya lang, nakarinig sila ng mga familiar voices di kalayuan sa kanila.

"Oh they're here" Yuiichi said. Nakahabol naman agad sina Shizuru sa kanila suot ang mga pambato nilang swimsuit. Mai's wearing her nice orange two piece, Mikoto's wearing her black one piece and Shizuru's wearing her very stunning purple two piece na kitang-kita ang korte ng kanyang katawan. At sa kanilang tatlo, Shizuru caught Natsuki's full attention na agad niyang napansin.

"Ah! Do I look weird Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. Biglang natigilan si Natsuki at matagal bago siya nakasagot. Natataranta ang dila niya kung ano ba ang sasabihin niya

"H-huh!? Ah-uhh, n-n-no! I-It looks g-g-g-ood o-on y-y-ou" pautal-utal na sagot ni Natsuki

"Wow really? For the first time pinuri mo ako, thank you!" _*smile*_ Shizuru said with a wide smile on her face. Natsuki's face turned red because of that expression and the strange aura that Shizuru has.

"Marami rin palang nagpupunta dito" Mai said nang mapansin niyang may ibang tao pa pala dito maliban sa kanila.

"Yeah, nagrerenta sila ng yate or sumasakay ng bangka papunta dito. Hindi naman ito restricted sa ibang mga turista or sa ibang tao na gusto magpunta dito" Nao answered

"Ah! Tama na ang kwentuhan. Let's play volleyball!" yaya ni Mikoto habang hawak yung bola na gagamitin nila. Everyone nodded with excitement except Natsuki of course.

Hindi sumali si Natsuki kina Shizuru, Mikoto at Mai na maglaro dahil nagdahilan siya na tutulong mag-aayos ng mga gamit sa cottage na napili nila kasama si Yuiichi. At kahit halatang umiiwas lang ito sa kanila, hinayaan na lang nila ito sa gusto niya. Naisipan naman ni Nao na mag-swimming muna at i-enjoy ang malamig na tubig sa dagat.

After nila mag-ayos ng mga gamit, magkasama silang nagpunta kung nasaan naglalaro sina Mai. Walang balak maglaro si Natsuki at naisipan lang niya sumama dahil nakakabagot mag-isa sa cottage. Naupo siya sa buhangin di kalayuan sa kanila at nanood.

Sa ilang minutong pagkaka-upo niya doon, hindi niya namalayang iba na pala ang pinapanood niya: si Shizuru. Hindi niya maitanggi sa sarili kung gaano kaganda ang katawan ni Shizuru. She's totally sexy at feeling niya, lahat ng madadaanan ni Shizuru ay magma-magnet ang tingin sa kanya.

Kahit ilang beses niyang ibaling ang tingin sa iba, kusa pa ring hinahatak ang mga mata niya papunta kay Shizuru. Gusto niyang suntukin ang sarili dahil sa nangyayari sa kanya, ano bang meron kay Shizuru at ganun na lang kalakas ang epekto ng babaeng yun sa kanya? Is it true that she's starting to like her? Wait, is it only _like_ or _love_? If yes, how?, when?, where?, and why? No! Hindi dapat ganun ang mangyayari, she promised and she will never break that promise!

Nagkamali ng balik ng bola si Shizuru at imbis na kina Mikoto niya yun ibigay, napunta yun kay Natsuki.

"Natsuki, look out!" Shizuru shouted

Habang abala si Natsuki sa pag-iisip about her confusing feelings towards Shizuru, narinig niyang tinawag siya ni Shizuru at napansin niya yung bola na tatama sa kanya. Good thing that her reflexes are fast so she avoided the ball hitting her.

"Mag-iingat ka naman!" Natsuki growled habang pinapagpag yung t-shirt niya na pinasukan ng buhangin. Agad-agad namang lumapit si Shizuru sa kanya

"I'm sorry Natsuki, are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine! Next ti – " Natsuki didn't finished her sentence because of what she saw

Nakayuko si Shizuru at nakatingin sa kanya. At sa pagkakaupo ni Natsuki, kitang kita niya yung nakasilip na cleavage sa two piece ni Shizuru at naamoy niya ang pabango nito na tila nang-aakit sa hormones niya. Kinabog ang dibdib ni Natsuki at hindi agad nakapagsalita. Her face turned red at mas tumindi pa yun nang lumapit ulit ang mukha ni Shizuru sa kanya.

"Hey, are you really okay? Bakit parang tulala ka?" Shizuru asked her again. At bago pa mawalan ng malay si Natsuki dahil sa sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya ay agad niyang nilayuan si Shizuru

"I'm fine! M-Mag-iingat ka nga sa s-susunod! Muntik na akong uuwi ng may pasa sa mukha" she answered coldly sabay iwas ng tingin sa kausap. Shizuru giggled because of her expression

"Okay I'm sorry, stop preaching me alright? Nagiging cute ka pag ganyan ka eh" _*smile* _Shizuru added. Natsuki startled on what she heard at agad-agad siyang tumayo

"Stop saying that! I'm-I'm not cute okay! Baka!" she added at lalong natawa si Shizuru sa kanya

"There you are! _*laugh*_ That's totally cute and adorable!" Shizuru added. Hindi na ma-take ni Natsuki ang mga sinasabi nito sa kanya.

"Shut up! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Natsuki growled, gusto niyang sumabog anytime she wants to dahil sa feelings niya na ngayon eh lumalala na yata. Suddenly, Mai interrupted their cute conversation

"Hey Shizuru, yung bola nasaan na?" she asked

"Ah! Sorry Mai, sandal kunin ko lang" Shizuru answered at kinuha niya yung bola di kalayuan sa kinatatayuan nila ni Natsuki.

"Oh Natsuki, nandyan ka pala. Sorry, naabala ko ba kayo ni Shizuru?" _*wink*_ Mai asked her, agad-agad namang nagsalita si Natsuki

"No, definitely no!" she answered. Iniabot naman agad ni Shizuru yung bola kay Mai

"Here, tara maglaro na tayo" yaya ni Shizuru and Mai nodded quickly.

"So Natsuki, see you later okay?" _*smile* _ paalam niya at hindi na kumibo pa si Natsuki.

* * *

Nang makaramdam sila ng pagod, naisipan na nilang bumalik ng cottage para mag-luto at maghanda for lunch. May baon na silang nailuto na nila bago magpunta sa beach, yung barbecue at inihaw na lang ang kailangang lutuin.

Si Mai at Nao ang naka-assign mag-handa ng lulutuin at si Yuiichi naman ang nagpa-baga ng apoy. Nag-swimming muna si Mikoto habang naghihintay, si Natsuki at Shizuru naman ang bahala sa mga bibilhin kung kinakailangan. At tulad ng inaasahan

"Ah! Naalala ko, wala pala tayong dalang barbecue sauce. Hindi masarap ang barbecue kapag wala yun" Nao said habang hinahanda yung barbecue.

"I'll go to buy it!" agad na presenta ni Shizuru at agad niyang kinuha yung pambili kay Nao at umalis.

Nakalipas na ang ilang minuto at hindi pa nakakabalik si Shizuru, malapit-lapit lang naman ang mga tindahan sa labas.

"Hmm, why Shizuru's taking so long?" Mai asked

"I don't know, hindi naman siya maliligaw diyan sa labas dahil di naman kalayuan yung mga tindahan dito" Nao added

"Baka naman nag-sight-seeing pa siya, napakaganda kaya ng lugar na to" Yuiichi said. On the other hand, bigla namang nakaramdam ng pag-aalala si Natsuki at hindi niya alam kung bakit Naisipan niya munang umalis.

"Ah, where's Natsuki?" Yuiichi asked

"Huh? Nako baka naglakad-lakad lang yun. Nainip yata kakahintay ng pagkain" _*laugh*_ Nao answered

"Silly!" _*laugh* _ Mai added.

Hindi agad makaalis si Shizuru dahil hinarangan siya ng tatlong lalaki na tila mga nakainom. Kinukulit-kulit siya ng mga ito na sumama sa kanila

"Miss sexy, sige na sumama ka na samin" pagpupumilit ng isa sa kanila

"No! Please leave me alone! Kailangan ko nang bumalik sa cottage namin, my friends are waiting for me" she answered while avoiding their hands to touch her.

"C'mmon miss, wag ka nang pakipot pwede? Makikipag-kaibigan lang naman kami sa'yo eh. Right guys?" the other one said while smiling at her.

"Leave me alone! Don't dare to touch me!" sigaw ni Shizuru

"Ah! Matapang si miss, yan ang gusto namin" they answered and laughed like a devil. Natatakot na siya at naalala na naman niya yung nangyari sa kanya dati.

"_No, please. Someone, help me" _she said to herself at naalala niya yung nagligtas sa kanya nung panahong yun

"_N-Natsuki? Natsuki, help me"_ she murmured. Kung marunong lang sana siya lumaban baka nabugbog na niya ang mga ito. Wala siyang magawa kaya napapikit na lang siya.

"_Natsuki" _ she said once again as she closed her eyes and suddenly..

"GO TO HELL! BITCH!" a familiar voice shouted in anger

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"GO TO HELL, BITCH!" a familiar voice shouted in anger. Shizuru opened her eyes and she smiled on what she saw.

"N-Natsuki!" she said. Agad-agad naman siyang nilapitan ni Natsuki at inilayo sa mga lalaking nangti-trip sa kanya.

"You're really an idiot!" Natsuki said in an irritated tone. Napayuko naman si Shizuru sabay hawak sa braso ni Natsuki

"Ara, sorry Natsuki. Pero pwedeng mamaya mo na ako sermunan? Unahin muna natin yang mga sira-ulo na yan" Shizuru answered

"Who the hell are you? Get out of our way!" one of the bad guys said

"Go home moron! Stop bothering her!" nanggigigil na sagot ni Natsuki. On the other hand, ramdam na ramdam naman ni Shizuru ang safety at security at alam niyang hindi siya nito pababayaan. Nanatili lang siyang tahimik habang pinapanood ang nangyayari.

"Ah! Shut up miss! Ano yang ginagawa mo? Acting like you're her _knight and shining armor_? _*laugh*_ Go away! Wala ka nang pakielam dito" the other guy added. Akmang hahawakan niya ulit si Shizuru nang pigilan siya ni Natsuki and she pushed him away.

"Don't dare to lay your dirty finger on her!" she growled as she clenched her fist, ready to give them a hard punch on their faces.

"Mayabang ang isang 'to ha. C'mmon guys! Let's teach this brat a lesson!" the guy said at sabay-sabay silang sumugod kay Natsuki.

"Don't underestimate me!" Natsuki said, magbibitaw na sana siya ng isang malakas na suntok when suddenly...

"STOP!" biglang sigaw ni Shizuru at natigilan silang apat sa pagsugod.

"Why did you stop me?!" reklamo ni Natsuki

"Oh? Change of mind miss? Sasama ka na ba sa'min?" the guy asked her

"No, I'm not that stupid para pumayag sa gusto niyo" Shizuru answered with a smirk. She slowly moved her body hanggang sa magkadikit sila ni Natsuki. Nagulat naman si Natsuki sa ginagawa niya.

"W-What the – What the hell are you doing! Get off of me!" reklamo ni Natsuki. Tila hindi siya naririnig ni Shizuru at nagpatuloy lang ito sa ginagawa niya.

"You know boys, I just wanna tell you one thing. Do you know that – " Shizuru didn't finished her sentence nang bigla niyang halikan sa labi si Natsuki. Nagulat ang tatlo sa ginawa niya especially si Natsuki. Feeling niya siya ang naging biktima sa sitwasyon nila ngayon. Hindi agad siya nakapagsalita dahil sa sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari.

"_What the - ?!"_ she said to herself. Ramdam na ramdam ni Natsuki kung gaano ka-passionate ang halik na yun. Mga ilang segundo rin ang itinagal ng pagkakadikit ng kanilang mga labi bago siya pinakawalan ni Shizuru.

"She's my girlfriend. I like girls! I hate boys, especially the three of you. Kahit kailan wala akong interes sa mga lalaki" Shizuru answered like she was controlled by a devil. For the first time, lumabas ang _demon side_ ni Shizuru at yun din ang kauna-unahang pagkakataon na nagawa niya yun sa ibang tao. Hindi akalain ni Natsuki na may ganito siyang ugali.

"S-So t-the two of you are - ?" hindi na nila natapos ang sasabihin nang singitan sila ni Shizuru

"Yes! We're deeply in-love with each other, and we _did_ a lot of _things_. You guys were shocked about it? Do you wanna know how?" Shizuru answered while seducing Natsuki, para mapalabas na meron talaga silang relasyon. Natsuki was frozen and she can't even move.

"Ah! NO! No need! We're very sorry! A-aalis na kami! Sorry sa istorbo! We promise hindi ka na naming guguluhin! Sige!" they answered sabay karipas ng takbo papalayo.

On the other hand, gulat na gulat pa rin si Natsuki and she felt like everything was sucked away. Hindi siya makapagsalita at hindi niya alam ang dapat na sasabihin. Pagkaalis ng tatlong lalaki, agad naman siyang tinanong ni Shizuru

"N-Natsuki? Are you okay?" she asked pero walang sagot. Matagal din natulala si Natsuki bago siya nagsalita. Para siyang isang napakatigas na bato at hindi makakilos. Nakailang tanong si Shizuru bago siya nakasagot.

"Hey, are you mad at me? Sorry na. Natsuki?"

"Ikaw...B-bakit..." bulong ni Natsuki

"Huh?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!?" Natsuki growled. Galit na galit siya habang nagba-blush. At nagpatuloy ang sagutan nilang dalawa.

__chibi mode: just imagine__

"Ah! Wag mo naman akong sigawan, masakit sa tenga" sagot ni Shizuru

"Nababaliw ka na ba!? Anong pumasok sa utak mo at hinalikan mo ako!?"

"Uhh, well..Ayoko lang naman mapaaway ka, at ayokong lumaki pa ang gulo kaya ko – "

"DAHILAN BA YON!? Sana hinayaan mo na lang ako makipag-suntukan sa kanila! I prefer that!"

"What are you flaming about? Okay pa nga yun eh, hindi ka na nahirapan pa sa kanila di ba?" _*smile*_ Galit na galit si Natsuki pero hindi niya alam kung bakit sa ibang parte ng puso niya, masaya siya at parang gusto niya yung nangyari. Sa sobrang inis hindi na niya namalayang masasabi niya ang isang bagay na nagpapatunay ng ikinagagalit niya

"THAT'S MY FIRST KISS! AND YOU ARE MY FIRST KISS! Do you know that!?" she growled at bigla siyang natigilan. Natigilan rin si Shizuru at napatingin sa kanya sabay nagbitaw siya ng isang malakas na tawa

_*laugh* _"Yan ba ikinagagalit mo? Yun ang first kiss mo at ako ang naging first kiss mo?" _*laugh*_ Shizuru said while laughing. Halos mapaluha siya sa katatawa. Lalong nag-blush si Natsuki at para makaligtas siya, nagpapalusot na lang siya.

"T-That's not what I mean BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Natsuki answered. Hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pagtawa si Shizuru kahit anong explain at pigil ni Natsuki sa kanya. At nang makita niyang pikon na pikon na si Natsuki saka lang siya tumigil, and she said

__end__

"Don't worry, that's also my first kiss" _*smile*_

Parang tumigil ang ikot ng mundo ni Natsuki dahil sa narinig, ang galit at inis na nararamdaman niya ay napalitan ng tuwa at kilig. Tumigil siya sa pagrereklamo niya, at napalitan yun ng mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Napatingin lang siya kay Shizuru na tila nakakita ng multo.

"Hey Natsuki? There you are again! Na-tuod ka na naman. Totoo yung sinasabi ko, it's my first kiss! You don't believe me?" _*pout*_ Shizuru said at nagpapacute pa ito sa kanya. Agad-agad naman siyang bumalik sa sarili at tinalikuran si Shizuru.

"You're an idiot, 100 percent idiot" _*poker face while blushing*_ Natsuki murmured. Tila nakaramdam naman si Shizuru.

"Hey, did you say something?" Shizuru asked

"N-Nothing! Let's go back, I'm hungry. Sa susunod mag-iingat ka na, BAKA" she answered at nauna na siyang maglakad. Agad-agad namang sumunod sa kanya si Shizuru.

"_That kiss..Kakaiba yun, bakit ganito nararamdaman ko? My heart, my mind, ang gulo! Nahuhulog na ba ako? No way! Hindi pwede! Hindi pwede! Si mama, si mama lang ang importante sa buhay ko!" _Natsuki said to herself at umiiling siya, dahilan para mapansin siya ni Shizuru. There's an awkward silence between them, at nang malapit na sila biglang sinabi ni Shizuru

"Don't worry, I'll treasure that kiss" _*smile* _she said at napalingon naman sa kanya ang namumula pa ring si Natsuki.

"What did you say?" she asked

"I'll treasure that kiss! First kisses are special right so it must be cherished" _*smile* _Shizuru added.

"W-What are you saying!? Y-You're crazy!" Natsuki growled.

"Don't get mad at me, you should be happy for it okay?" _*wink*_ sagot ni Shizuru at nauna na siyang tumakbo. Natanaw na niya sina Mai na kanina pa naghihintay sa kanila. Naiwan namang nakatayo ang lalong naguguluhan na si Natsuki.

* * *

It was getting dark when they decided to leave the beach. Nag-enjoy silang lahat and it was really memorable for them. Pagod na pagod ang lahat dahil sa dami ng ginawa nila: nag-swimming, naglaro, nagtawanan at nagkulitan.

Pero may isa sa kanila na hindi pa rin nagawang makisaya at makisama, si Natsuki. Yung buong araw na ginugol niya sa beach ay inilaan niya sa pag-iisip tungkol kay Shizuru. Will she able to save herself from melting? Or makakaya niyang itaboy yung _araw_ na biglang sumulpot sa buhay niya?

Nakabalik na rin sila sa summer house na tinutuluyan nila. Lagapak silang lahat sa sala dahil sa sobrang pagod, doon na rin nila napagdesisyunan na magluto at kumain ng dinner.

Dumeretso naman sa kwarto si Natsuki and she looks sluggish, parang mas pagod pa siya kaysa sa mga kasama niya. Napansin agad yun nila Yuiichi na pansamantalang naghihintay kay Shizuru sa sala.

"Hey mutt? What happened to you? Maga pa para pumunta ka sa kwarto. Dito ka muna, join us" Mai said habang nakatapat sa electric fan

"I'm not in the mood, I want to sleep" matipid na sagot ni Natsuki.

"Sorry guys, nahuli ako" Shizuru said as she entered the house. Sinamahan niya munang magpahinga ang mga kasama sa sala. Nakita niyang paakyat na papuntang kwarto si Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki, matutulog ka na?" she asked. Parang bigla namang nagising yung dugo at diwa ni Natsuki, at bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya.

"A-Ah, yeah. I'm tired, I-I need to sleep. I want to r-rest" pautal-utal na sagot ni Natsuki

"Ah, okay. Restwell Natsuki" _*smile*_ Shizuru answered. Dali-dali namang umakyat at pumasok ng kwarto si Natsuki. Nagulat naman ang ibang kasama niya dahil sa kakaibang _atmosphere_ sa pagitan nilang dalawa. At dahil dun, kinulit-kulit nila si Shizuru.

Humiga agad si Natsuki sa kama niya, hanggang ngayon patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-iisip tungkol kay Shizuru at sa nakakalitong damdamin niya.

"_Do I really like her? Lagi na lang akong nagkakaganito kapag nararamdaman ko ang presensya niya. Ano to mahal ko na siya? No! That's impossible, I don't know. Nababaliw na yata ako" _she said to herself habang hawak ang noo dahil sumasakit rin yun. Hindi niya namalayan na nakatulugan na niya ang pag-iisip.

Nagpatuloy lang ang kwentuhan nila hanggang sa mapagod sila. Nang makaramdam sila ng antok, isa-isa na silang nagsibalik sa kani-kanilang mga kwarto para magpahinga at matulog.

Naabutan ni Shizuru si Natsuki na natutulog na kaya hindi na niya ito inistorbo pa. Nilapitan na lang niya ito para kumutan. Tinitigan niya muna saglit si Natsuki saka siya nagpunta sa kama niya para matulog.

* * *

"_Mama, don't leave me!"_

"_Forgive me Natsuki chan, hindi ko na kaya"_

"_Mama! Mama no!"_

"_Someone please help! Help my mama! Help her! Ayoko siyang mawala! Someone please!"_

"_Na..tsu..ki..I-I love you so much Natsuki. Always remember, mama I always here for you kahit wala na ako"_

"_No! NOOOOO! MAMA!"_

"_I want you to be happy Natsuki chan, kahit wala na ang mama. Maraming nagmamahal sayo"_

"_P-Papa? Where are you going papa? Hindi mo ba tutulungan si mama?"_

"_I'm sorry Natsuki, I can't do anything to save your mama"_

"_Then papa, who is she?"_

"_Papa? Papa! Don't leave me papa!"_

"_Don't leave me and mama, no!"_

"_All of you! All of you are liars! I hate you! I hate everyone! No one, no one loves me! No one loves mama! Hinayaan nila mamatay ang mama ko! I hate them! I hate them!"_

Biglang nagising si Natsuki mula sa pagkakatulog. Pinagpapawisan siya kasabay ng pagsakit ng kanyang ulo. Napanaginipan na naman niya ang kanyang mama. Mabuti na lang at hindi siya sumigaw kundi magigising si Shizuru.

Full moon ngayon kaya maliwanag sa labas. Lumabas siya at nagpunta sa terrace sa second floor para doon magpalamig.

Gumising si Shizuru para uminom ng tubig nang mapansin niyang wala sa kwarto si Natsuki. Naisipan niya itong hanapin at hindi naman siya nabigo.

"Bakit nandito ka? You can't sleep?" Shizuru asked habang papalapit kay Natsuki.

"I-I can't. How about you?" balik na tanong ni Natsuki

"Ah, uminom lang ako ng tubig. Napansin kong wala ka sa kwarto kaya naisipan kong hanapin ka" Shizuru answered her at tinabihan niya si Natsuki. There's an wakward silence between them, but Natsuki cut it off with a question

"Have you experienced losing someone who's important to you?" Natsuki asked

"Uhh yeah, yung tita ko pero it was a long time ago. Hindi kami masyadong close kaya hindi ako masyadong nalungkot nung mawala siya. Why did you ask?" Shizuru answered. Agad-agad namang nagkwento si Natsuki about sa nakaraan niya.

"My mama died when I was young, nasa elementary ako nun. Hindi ko matanggap ang pagkawala niya, it made me curse everyone around me. They promised my mama and I that they're going to help us but they didn't. Even my own papa left us at sumama siya sa bago niyang babae. Lumaki ako sa lola ko, inalagaan niya ako ng lubos hanggang sa namatay siya dahil sa katandaan" kwento ni Natsuki sa kanya. Nagulat si Shizuru dahil sa mga narinig niya, hindi niya akalain na ganun pala katindi ang pinagdaanan niya.

"I can't believe it, grabe naman ang nangyari sayo" Shizuru answered

"Yeah, that's why I promised to myself na hindi na ako magtitiwala sa ibang tao. Ayoko ng mga kaibigan, dahil baka iwan lang nila ako tulad ng ginawa nila sa amin dati ng mama ko"

"K-Kaya ba nagkakaganyan ka? Umiiwas ka sa ibang tao?" Shizuru asked

"Yeah, I hate everyone around me. They're all liars" Natsuki answered. Biglang ngumiti si Shizuru at hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Natsuki

"You're wrong" Shizuru said. Natigilan naman si Natsuki sa narinig niya.

"Hindi lahat ng tao, pare-pareho. Akala mo iniwan ka na ng lahat, you're definitely wrong. Maraming nagmamahal sayo and everyone like you! Nandyan yung mga fans mo sa school, they really adore you so much. Si Nao your bestfriend, she's there even Mai, Yuiichi and Mikoto. Ako, nandito ako, can't you see?" Shizuru said with sincerity.

"But – " Hindi na natapos ni Natsuki ang sasabihin niya nang sumingit si Shizuru.

"You're not alone. We're here for you, and I know your mama wants you to be happy. Yung mga taong nang-iwan sayo noon, patawarin mo na sila. Mahirap mabuhay na merong sama ng loob. Forget everything and start anew. If you need someone to talk, I'm here for you anytime okay?" _*smile*_ Shizuru said as she gave Natsuki her sweet smile. Natsuki blushed pero hindi naman halata dahil gabi na. Hindi na nagawang makasagot ni Natsuki nang magpaalam agad sa kanya si Shizuru.

"Babalik na ako ng kwarto, matulog ka na rin okay?"

"Okay, pag inantok na ako" Natsuki answered. Bago tuluyang umalis si Shizuru...

"Goodnight Natsuki" _*smile*_

"G-Goodnight..." Natsuki answered

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. Sorry for the late update! If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Don't be so mean okay? Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hindi pa man nangangalahating oras na natutulog si Natsuki, bigla na naman siyang nagising dahil biglang pumasok si Nao sa kwarto nila at sumigaw ng malakas..

"Hey guys! Wake up!" Nao said in a loud voice. Nagulat si Natsuki dahil sa ingay na yun

"Woah! What!? What!? May sunog ba?! Saan!?" Natsuki answered habang tumutingin sa paligid. Nagtaka naman si Nao sa kanya kaya agad siyang sumagot.

"Sunog? Walang sunog Natsuki, what are you saying?" _*laugh*_ Nao answered her. Suddenly, nakaramdam siya ng tila panlalamig sa paligid, may isang tao na pala na nanlilisik na nakatingin sa kanya at kulang na lang eh gawin siyang isang hard ice saka babasagin.

"Then...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?" Natsuki asked her in an irritated tone at parang gusto na niyang sakalin si Nao anumang oras.

"Ah sorry mutt, I didn't mean to disturb you while sleeping. Don't get mad at me 'kay? Chill bro" Nao answered with a wink at tuluyan nang naasar si Natsuki. Magsasalita na sana siya ng magising si Shizuru..

_*yawn*_ "Uhh, what's happening? Bakit ang ingay niyo?" Shizuru asked, natigilan naman si Natsuki dahil sa nakita niya: Shizuru was too damn sexy to ask a question while sleepy.

"You're awake!" Nao said sabay lapit kay Shizuru at umupo sa tabi niya

"What's the matter? Why are you here in the middle of the night?" she asked again. Tumayo naman agad si Nao at saka sumagot.

"Malalaman niyo rin later. Sumunod kayo sa baba ha, kayo na lang ang hinihintay" _*smile*_ Nao answered at lumabas na siya ng kwarto. Nagtataka naman si Shizuru at Natsuki sa nangyayari.

"Anong problema niya? Waking us up like this? Istorbo naman!" Natsuki said at bumalik siya ulit sa kama niya para matulog.

"Baka may gagawin tayo, tara dali alamin natin" Shizuru answered as she woke up at inayos ang kanyang sarili.

"I don't have any time to play her stupid games, kung gusto mo ikaw na lang ang umalam" Natsuki answered. Shizuru pouted her lips as she went towards Natsuki para yayain na sumama.

"Don't act like that, sumama ka na. Maybe it's important that's why she called us" Shizuru said

"Important? Like this in the middle of the night? Are you crazy?!" Natsuki answered nang lungunin niya si Shizuru. Nagulat siya dahil tumambad sa kanya ang mukha ni Shizuru, kahit ilang beses na yun nangyari sa kanila hindi pa rin nawawala yung kabang nararamdaman niya.

"Y-You're too c-close, pwedeng l-lumayo ka ng k-konti?" pautal-utal na sagot ni Natsuki while blushing.

"Ah, sorry" _*smile* _Shizuru answered.

"Hindi porket nagsabi ako sayo ng problema, feeling close ka na sakin ng ganyan" pagsusungit ni Natsuki pero nagba-blush pa rin. Shizuru giggled because of her reaction.

_*laugh* "_I know, I know.. Sorry" Shizuru answered. Natahimik muna sila saglit saka ulit nagsalita si Shizuru

"Tara, alamin na natin yung sinasabi – " Hindi pa man tapos magsalita si Shizuru, sumagot na si Natsuki

"No" Natsuki answered sabay yakap sa unan niya.

"Ah! Dali na ah, aalamin lang naman natin eh dali na please?" Shizuru added nang pilit niyang pinapabangon si Natsuki. Todo pa rin ang pagmamatigas ni Natsuki at todo rin ang pangungulit sa kanya ni Shizuru. At sa pagkakataong yun, pumayag na naman siya kahit na ayaw niya. Palagi na lang basta si Shizuru ang humiling sa kanya.

"Fine! Fine! Sige na! Heto na babangon na at sasama na ako sayo! Happy?!" Natsuki answered nang bumangon siya sa kama niya. Shizuru smiled at her at lumabas na sila sa kwarto.

"Hey Ayan na sila" Yuiichi said as he saw Natsuki and Shizuru going out of the house. Napatayo naman si Nao sa pagkakaupo niya.

"Sa wakas, lumabas rin kayong dalawa. Ano bang ginawa niyo at ang tagal niyo?" bungad na tanong ni Nao sa kanila.

"Sorry Nao, pinilit ko pa kasi si Natsuki na sumama eh" Shizuru answered her

"Eh ayoko nga di ba? Mapilit ka eh" reklamo ni Natsuki

"Hoy kanina mo pa ako inaaway ah. Gusto ko nga na sumama ka eh!" Shizuru added. Para silang bata kung magsagutan, kaya pinigilan na rin sila ni Nao at tumigil naman ang dalawa.

"Ano bang gagawin natin sa ganitong dis-oras ng gabi?" Mai asked

"Yeah right, I'm still sleepy" _*yawn* _Mikoto added. Napangiti naman si Nao sabay naglabas siya ng flashlight galing sa isang bag na dala-dala niya.

"We'll be having a...test of courage" Nao said sabay inilawan niya yung mukha niya na parang nananakot. On the other hand, parang naging bato naman si Natsuki sa narinig niya.

"_T-Test of c-c-courage? I-ibig sabihin.." _Natsuki said to herself at lalo siyang nanigas.

"Wow! Sounds interesting! Gusto ko yan!" agad-agad namang pumayag si Shizuru sa plano ni Nao, pumayag rin sina Mai sa gagawin nila maliban sa isa.

"T-Teka! Gagawin talaga natin to?" tanong ni Natsuki

"Of course! Hindi masaya ang summer vacation kapag walang takutan gaya nito di ba?" Nao answered with a smirk. Pinagpapawisan naman si Natsuki dahil sa takot. Ayaw niya kasi sa dilim, and that's her greatest fear. Kahit pala ang isang napaka-sungit na tao may kinakatakutan din.

"Hey are you okay Natsuki?" Shizuru asked nang mapansin niyang tila namumutla si Natsuki at hindi kumikilos. Nag-pretend na lang si Natsuki na okay lang siya at walang pakielam.

"Huh!? O-Of course! I'm okay! T-test of c-courage? That's easy! Ha-ha-ha-ha" pautal-utal na sagot ni Natsuki.

"_Ano ba 'tong pinasok mo Natsuki!? You're such an idiot! Bakit ba kasi pumapayag ka kay Shizuru eh! Paano mo to tatakasan ngayon!" _ Natsuki said to herself.

Sinimulan naman nang ipaliwanag ni Nao ang rules ng gagawin nilang test of courage at habang nagpapaliwanag, lalong kinakabahan si Natsuki sa mangyayari. Hindi siya pwedeng umalis na lang dahil baka isipin ni Shizuru na she's a coward. Makakasira yun sa _sungit points _niya. Ahh, poor Natsuki..

"We'll be divided into 3 pairs using this" _*holding rope strips"_

"Pumili kayo dito at kung sino yung may hawak ng parehong tali, sila ang magkasama" _*smile*_ Nao added. Nakapili na lahat maliban kay Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki, come here! Bakit nakatayo ka lang diyan?" Yuiichi called her at lumapit naman agad si Natsuki sa kanila. Nang okay na ang lahat, binitawan na ni Nao yung tali at nakita na nila kung sino ang magiging magpartner sa gagawing test of courage.

"Okay! So the pairings will be Mikoto and I, Mai and Yuiichi and Natsuki and Shizuru" _*smile*_ Nao said to them. Magkalahong emosyon naman ang nararamdaman ni Natsuki ngayon: panatag siya dahil si Shizuru ang makakasama niya, at malalaman ni Shizuru ang kinakatakutan niya.

"_Anong gagawin ko?"_ _*sigh*_ Natsuki asked herself.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, kasama mo naman ako eh" Shizuru said to her

"Yeah I'm okay! I can handle myself" mayabang na sagot ni Natsuki. Well, talaga nga bang kaya mo ang sarili mo sa ganung sitwasyon?

"Doon tayo pupunta, don't worry hindi tayo maliligaw dahil may mga sign-boards naman. Madaming pwedeng daanan so we can separate by pairs. Paunahan na lang makarating doon okay? Goodluck!" Nao said as she started the game

* * *

Mag-uunahan silang makapunta sa isang cliff, walking distance lang naman siya kaya pwedeng puntahan. Kailangan nilang dumaan sa isang gubat bago makarating doon.

Nagstart na ang game at naghiwa-hiwalay na silang lahat. Mabilis na nawala ang ibang kasama nila Shizuru at Natsuki at gamit ang isang flashlight, tinatahak nila ngayon ang madilim na daan sa gubat.

Tahimik na naglalakad ang dalawa papunta sa napag-usapang location.

Kunwaring walang pakielam sa paligid si Natsuki habang naglalakad pero sa loob-loob niya gusto na niyang tumakbo pabalik at matulog na lang sa kwarto. On the other hand, okay na okay naman si Shizuru dahil mahilig siya sa mga ganitong klase ng laro. Siya ang may hawak ng flashlight at nasa tabi naman niya si Natsuki.

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked

"How many times did you ask me the same question?" sungit-sungitang sagot ni Natsuki. Habang naglalakad sila, pasimple siyang lumalapit kay Shizuru dahil padilim ng padilim yung nadadaanan nila.

"I was just asking 'kay? Grabe naman pala dito, sobrang dilim" Shizuru answered habang iniilawan ang paligid nila. Pa-cool naman si Natsuki na tila hindi natatakot sa mga naririnig niyang kakaiba sa paligid nila.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark" pang-aasar na tanong ni Natsuki at tinamaan siya sa sarili niyang tanong.

"_Ako dapat ang magtanong sa sarili ko nito. Bakit ba kasi sa dami ng pwedeng katakutan, sa dilim pa. So stupid" _ She said to herself.

"Me? Scared? No! Actually, I like this kind of stuff" proud na sagot ni Shizuru.

"R-Really? Y-You're not scared?" Natsuki asked her again

"Yeah, 100 percent sure! Mahilig ako sa mga horror movies kaya imbis na matakot ako lalo pa akong naeexcite" Shizuru answered.

"Ah, I see" Natsuki answered. Nagpatuloy lang ang pag-uusap nilang dalawa.

"How about you? Hindi ka ba takot?" balik tanong ni Shizuru. Nataranta naman si Natsuki kung paano siya sasagot na mukhang hindi talaga natatakot.

"A-Ako? H-Hindi no! I'm not scared! You're asking the famous _ice princess_ a question like that? Ha-ha-ha-ha" sagot ni Natsuki sa kanya. Natahimik na lang si Shizuru and she nodded. Maya-maya, biglang nagtanong si Shizuru sa kanya

"Hey, do you know slender man?" she asked

"Slender man? Nope" malamig na sagot ni Natsuki

"Well I want you to know something about him" Shizuru answered in a serious tone. Nagsimula nang kabahan si Natsuki. Nagpatuloy lang sa pagkukwento si Shizuru.

"He's tall with long slender arms and legs. May mga sabi-sabi na nagunguha siya ng bata. He's wearing a black suit similar to those characters like Bruce Wayne, and – " Tumigil sa pagsasalita si Shizuru kaya napatigil rin si Natsuki.

"And?" Natsuki asked her.

Dahan-dahang iniangat ni Shizuru yung flashlight at itinapat niya sa mukha niya

"He doesn't have a faacceee!" Shizuru said nang gulatin niya si Natsuki. On the other hand, Natsuki was totally shocked and surprised kaya napatili siya. Umalingawngaw ang isang malakas na sigaw sa gubat dahilan para marinig yun ng iba nilang kasama.

"Did you hear that?" Mikoto asked nang matigilan sila ni Nao sa paglalakad

"Yeah, si Natsuki yun. _*laugh*_ Hindi pa rin siya nagbabago, ang laki-laking tao takot sa dilim" _*laugh*_

"You're so mean Nao san, you started this game just to scare her?" _*poker face*_

"Well, you're half right. _*laugh*_ Nako tara na nga, baka maunahan pa nila tayo" Nao answered at nagpatuloy na sila sa paglalakad.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing!?" tanong ni Shizuru habang mahigpit na nakayakap sa kanya si Natsuki

"I hate dark places! Damn you! You scared me a lot!" reklamo ni Natsuki na parang bata. Natigilan din si Shizuru sa narinig niya mula kay Natsuki.

"Y-You're scared of the dark?" Shizuru asked and Natsuki nodded silently. Hindi naman napigilan ni Shizuru ang kanyang reaksyon dahil sa narinig

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _*laughing hard* _Tumawa ng tumawa si Shizuru at hindi niya yun mapigilan, nag-blush naman si Natsuki dahil sa pagkahiya.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Natsuki barked like a dog.

_*laugh*_ "I-I can't stop! _*laugh*_ I can't believe it! You're scared? No, you're really scared" _*laugh*_ Shizuru answered her at mukhang nang-aasar pa siya.

"Shut up baka! Damn you! Shut up!" reklamo pa rin ni Natsuki.

_*laugh*_ "Okay okay, I'll stop. So, shall we continue? Don't worry, I'm here so don't be scared 'kay?" _*smile*_ Shizuru said sabay hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Natsuki. Hindi naman tumanggi si Natsuki sa ginawa na yun ni Shizuru at naglakad na sila. While walking, hinigpitan ni Natsuki ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ni Shizuru.

"D-Don't tell anyone a-about my secret okay?" Natsuki said

"Okay don't worry about it" _*smile*_ Shizuru answered.

Pero ang hindi alam ni Natsuki, may isang nakakaalam na ng sikreto na yun. Walang iba kundi si Nao. Kasama ito sa mga plano niya. Ginawa niya ito para magkasama silang dalawa at mas lalo silang maging close, at nasusunod naman yun according to her plan.

Nakarating din silang dalawa sa location at sila ang nahuli. Naabutan nila sina Nao at ang iba pa na naghihintay sa kanila dun.

"Oh sa wakas dumating din kayo, c'mmon look at this!" Yuiichi said at sumunod naman yung dalawa.

"WOW!" Shizuru was surprised on what she saw.

The sky is clear kaya naman kitang-kita yung maraming bituin sa langit kasama na rin yung maliwanag na buwan. Maganda rin pagmasdan yung dagat na nasa harapan nila dahil parang nagrereflect doon yung liwanag ng buwan. Kahit rin pala gabi ay may magandang attraction din doon.

"I want you to see this place before we leave this morning. Minsan lang ang ganito kaya sinulit ko na. It's so beautiful isn't it?" Nao said to them while staring at the sky

"Yeah and I really like it, it's so romantic!" Mai answered

"Yeah, it's romantic. Right Natsuki?" Shizuru added as she looked at Natsuki. Hindi nila namalayan na magka-holding hands pa rin sila at mas humigpit pa yun. For the first time, Natsuki smiled and she gave her a good reply.

"Yes, it is" Natsuki answered. On the other hand, napansin naman ni Nao ang kakaibang atmosphere sa kanilang dalawa. They look so sweet together kaya hindi niya naiwasang asarin sila.

"_Ehem!_ Hey the two of you, bakit sweet-sweetan kayo diyan? Huling-huli kayo sa akto, holding-hands pa ang peg niyo ha" _*smile*_ Nao said to them. Nagulat naman si Natsuki dahil totoo nga, hawak pa rin niya ang kamay ni Shizuru kaya bigla niya yun binaitawan at nag-blush siya.

_*twitch*_ "Ah! W-what are you talking about !? Shut up spider!" reklamo ni Natsuki. Nagtawanan naman ang iba niyang kasama at nakisali na rin sa pang-aasar sa kanilang dalawa.

"Oh no! I think may nabubuong something between Shizuru and the ice princess!" _*smile*_ pang-aasar ni Mai

"Well, I think lumalambot na si Natsuki. Right Shizuru?" _*wink*_ Mikoto added

"The two of you! Would you please shut up! That's not true!" hirit ni Natsuki. At tuluyan na silang nag-asaran. Natatawa naman si Shizuru sa kanila, para kasi silang bata lalo na si Natsuki.

"_Yeah, maybe you're right guys, and I'm happy for Natsuki"_ _*smile*_ Shizuru said to herself.

* * *

"Okay guys! We're leaving! Goodbye summer, see you next summer break and hello new school term!" Nao said as she started her car engines at umalis na sila at tulad ng nangyari nung papunta sila doon, naka-angkas pa rin si Shizuru sa motor ni Natsuki.

At kung nung una eh nakiusap pa si Nao na pasakayin si Shizuru sa motor niya, ngayon eh siya na mismo ang nagsabi kay Shizuru pero siyempre parang pasungit pa yung pagyaya niya at she gave Shizuru her warning: "It's not that I want to do this! Don't think something special out of it okay!"

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	11. Shizuru's POV

_Ang chapter na ito ay ni-request po ni __**Guest123**__.__Sana po magustuhan niyo *smile*_ . If you have comments / suggestions / corrections, please do leave a comment / review. Don't be so mean 'kay? Enjoy reading guys!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shizuru's POV**

_I, Fujino Shizuru met this girl named Natsuki Kuga in an unexpected encounter._

_I'm on my way home that night. Galing kasi ako sa birthday party ni Mikoto, Mai's younger sister and also my friend. Mag-isa ko lang na naglalakad papunta sa sakayan, one-seat-apart ang drama ng mga ilaw doon kaya medyo natatakot rin ako._

_Hindi ko namalayan, sinusundan pala ako ng tatlong lalaki! Nalaman ko na lang nang may narinig ako na nag-uusap sa likuran ko, sinubukan ko mag-iba ng daan and they're chasing me! I'm so afraid! Ano kayang laban ko sa tatlong lalaki?_

_I startled when someone grabbed my arm. They caught me! Oh my god! Anong gagawin ko? I cried for help at napapikit na lang ako. Akala ko katapusan ko na but suddenly someone came to rescue me! It was a girl with long blue hair and flaming emerald eyes. Napanatag ako, mabuti na lang dumating siya. She beat up the bad guys then she dragged me away from them._

_She's so cool, para siyang prinsipe na handang isugal ang buhay niya para mailigtas ang kanyang prinsesa. She's really good at fighting, her moves and reflexes are fast. She's amazing, parang knight and shining armor._

_At dahil iniligtas niya ako, I thanked her of course. Pero imbis na matuwa at magpaka-humble siya, sinungitan pa ako! Wow, grabe ang yabang niya! Akala mo naman kung sino, kung marunong lang talaga ako lumaban hindi ko na kakailanganin ang tulong niya. _

_I wished na sana hindi ko na siya makita at wag na kami magkita pa._

_Akala ko magiging maganda ang first day of school ko pero mukhang hindi, I mean hindi talaga._

_I was wrong about wishing na sana hindi na kami magkita. Akalain mo? Doon pala siya nag-aaral sa nilipatan kong school!? Take note: we're in the same class at magkatabi rin kami sa upuan. Nag-deny pa siya na kilala niya ako when Midori Sensei asked us._

_Ayos di ba? Sino ba namang hindi magugulat at maiinis ng ganun? Yung nagligtas sayo na niyabangan ka eh makakasama mo sa klase? Pinaglalaruan ba ako ng tadhana?_

_Nice at friendly naman yung mga classmates ko kaya hindi ako nahirapan mag-adjust, syempre maliban sa kanya. Ang awkward ng pakiramdam at mahirap kumilos. Halos ma-stiff neck na ako dahil hindi ako makalingon sa right side ko. *sigh*_

_Sinundan ko siya nung lunch break para tanungin kung bakit siya nag-deny. She said na ngayon lang niya ako naalala. Ano yun? Meron ba siyang short term memory loss? O sinasadya lang niya na dedmahin ako? Ang presko niya talaga porket iniligtas lang niya ako?!_

_Habang nag-uusap kami, may lumapit na isang female student sa kanya at iniabot sa kanya ang isang bento box. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero iritado niyang tinaggihan yun at umalis. Nasaktan yung babae at nainis naman ako sa aksyon niya so I decided to give the bento box to her no matter what._

_Tinatanggihan niya ako pero pinipilit ko talaga siya at hindi ako tumigil. Napikon siya sakin at tinitigan niya ako ng masama, syempre hindi ako magpapatalo at nakipagtitigan ako sa kanya. At that time, doon ko na realize na maganda pala ang mga mata niya. Her emerald eyes are stunning and she's so beautiful._

_Siya ang unang sumuko samin at kinuha niya yung bento box kahit napipilitan sabay umalis siya. Sayang naman, tinititigan ko pa yung mga mata niya eh. I like those eyes, those eyes that captured my thoughts._

_Doon ko nalaman na sikat pala yung taong yun sa school na pinasukan ko. My classmate named Nao Yuuki told me about it nang makita niya ako na kumakain sa canteen. Doon agad ako nagpunta after ng encounter ko sa babaeng mayabang na yun._

_Her name is Natsuki Kuga, known as the ice princess. Matalino at sporty, star player ng Fuuka Taekwondo Team. Hindi na nakakapagtaka kung bakit niya ako nailigtas nung unang pagkikita namin._

_Ganun daw talaga ang ugali niya, masungit, mayabang at aloof. Hindi siya friendly sa ibang students pero kahit ganun ang ugali niya, marami ang nagkakagusto sa kanya. Bulag ba sila? O bulag-bulagan lang talaga?_

_No-one asked me a favor if I can watch over Natsuki. I startled nung narinig ko yun. Ang dami-daming pwedeng gumawa nun bakit ako pa ang napili niya? Nung una, ayoko kasi hindi ko gusto ang ugali niya._

_But on the other hand, she really caught my attention and I find her interesting. That's why I told myself na subukan ko ang sinabi ni Nao. I started to make friends with her although it was a hard start for me. Friendship lang talaga ang intention ko, yun lang at wala nang iba pero heto ako ngayon. I think I'm falling head-over-heels with her._

_Mula nang mangyari ang encounter na yun sa'min, lagi ko na siyang kinukulit at kinakausap. Syempre lagi siyang nag-susungit sa akin at umiiwas pero hindi ako nagpatinag. Akala ko hanggang sungit at yabang lang ang meron siya pero mabait rin naman pala. Hindi rin lagi nasusunod yung sinasabi nilang "First impression, lasts"_

_Madami na ring nangyari sa'min na cute, sweet and memorable moments although palagi niya akong inaaway. _

_Katulad na lang nung hinahanap ko siya dahil afternoon period na hindi pa siya bumabalik. Naabutan ko siyang natutulog sa ilalim ng malaking cherry blossom tree, tago yung lugar at hindi agad nakikita. Ang tigas ng ulo niya ayaw pa niya sumama kaya pinilit-pilit ko. Inaaway at tinataboy pa niya ako that time pero sasama rin pala._

_But in fairness, ang cute niya matulog, she's like a puppy! I want to pick her up and put her on my lap so she can sleep better. May 'cute'sides' rin pala siya kahit napaka-sungit niya sa akin_

_Meron pa, yung pinaglinis kami ng school grounds dahil sa kasalanan namin. Tumatakbo kami pabalik ng classroom nang mabangga namin yung terror na Student Council President na si Haruka. Grabe ang inabot namin na sermon sa kanya sa Student Council Office. Sasabog na eardrums namin sa sobrang ingay niya, mabuti na lang nandoon yung Student Council Vice-President, si Kanzaki-sempai a.k.a Reito-sama, pinakalma niya ang ambience ng S.C Room._

_Ang cute niya magreklamo, akala mo parang bata na hindi pinayagan maglaro sa labas. Natutuwa ako kapag ganun ang reaksyon niya, it makes me want to hug her and comfort her para hindi na siya magalit._

_Isa pa, nung first time na nakasabay ko siya kumain. Sinundan ko kasi siya at doon siya kumakain sa lugar kung saan ko siya nakita. Pati ba naman sa pagkain, cute pa rin siya?! Ano ba yan! Nang-gigigil ako sa kanya habang tinititigan ko siya kumain. Parang gusto ko na rin siya kainin!_

_Sinundan ko rin siya sa taekwondo training nila. Sinabihan kasi ako ni Nao na panoorin ko siya kung paano mag-training. Interesado rin ako malaman kaya pinuntahan ko sila sa gym pero hindi ko na rin naabutan si Natsuki na nagte-training. Nakita ko siya na nagja-jogging sa track field, pero hindi ko na rin sinayang ang pagpunta ko doon. Nakipag-kulitan na lang ako sa kanya._

_Ang cool niya tignan habang tumatakbo, matagal bago siya makaramdam ng pagod. Kung halimbawa man na gagawa kami ng bagay na 'nakakapagod' hindi ako tatagal *laugh* She's strong at napaka-masculine ng aura niya. Maybe I like her, well I really like her at hindi ko alam kung kailan ko naramdaman yan._

_Pinaka-memorable sa akin yung summer vacation. Yun na yata ang pinaka-masayang part ng bonding moments ko with Natsuki. Doon ko nakita yung ibang hidden agenda niya kasama na yung 'cute sides' niya._

_Nung sinabi ni Nao na ayaw sumama ni Natsuki sa'min magbakasyon, nalungkot talaga ako nun. Doon ko nalaman na hindi pala mahilig si Natsuki umalis at magbakasyon, hindi niya trip ang nagrerelax lang. Mas iniintindi niya kasi yung training niya. Pero syempre, dahil makulit ako pinilit ko siyang sumama at hindi ako nagkamali. Sumama nga siya, humabol siya sa amin nung paalis na kami. I'm so happy that time, dahil makakasama ko siya sa buong bakasyon ko together with my friends._

_Kinikilig naman ako nung umangkas ako sa motor niya nung papunta kami sa summer house nila Nao. That Nao, she's crazy! Hindi ko na lang pinahalata kay Natsuki na gusto ko, baka isipin niya easy-to-get ako. *laugh*_

_Magkasama pa kami sa iisang kwarto! Hindi ko naman inaasahan na yung natitirang kwarto eh nandoon siya. Nauntog pa nga ako sa pinto pagbukas niya. Nung una, ayaw niya pumayag na magkasama kami pero syempre tulad ng ginagawa ko, nangungulit ako at wala siyang nagawa kundi pumayag na lang. Malakas ako sa kanya eh, kahit anong sabi niya na ayaw niya, papayag at papayag pa rin siya._

_I discovered something about her: madali rin siyang mag-blush. Nalaman ko yun nung niyakap ko siya kasi hindi niya ako pinapansin. Nagpapahinga kami nun, kinakausap ko siya pero hindi siya sumasagot. Ang cute-cute niya sumigaw, girl na girl. Natuwa ako sa kanya nun kaya hinarot ko siya. Pilit niya ako tinatakasan pero wala siyang ligtas sa mga mabibilis kong braso at nahuhuli ko siya. Bigla namang pumasok sina Nao sa kwarto namin at nakita nila kami na ganun. Nao said that we're having fun and it's a yes, though para sa kanya eh hindi._

_Sinadya ko talagang mag-suot ng sexy na two piece at nakita ko ang facial reaction niya. Hindi naman sa inaakit ko siya, sinuot ko talaga yun para babagay sa summer season. At dahil din yata sa suot ko, muntik na naman akong mapahamak. Pati ba naman sa beach pagtitripan ako? Mabuti na lang at to the rescue si Natsuki kundi baka kung saan na ako pupulutin. Pero imbis na ako ang iligtas niya, siya pa yung iniligtas ko. Well, I kissed her and she was my first kiss! Ewan ko ba kung ano ang pumasok sa utak ko that time at bakit ko ginawa yun! *laugh*_

_Dito ko rin nalaman ang tungkol sa family niya. Nagkwento siya sa akin and that was the first time I saw her serious face. Bata pa lang siya, namatay na ang mama niya at sumama ang papa niya sa ibang babae. Iniwan siya nito sa lola niya at doon lumaki. Namatay rin yung lola niya dahil sa katandaan. Yung mga taong nangako sa kanila na tutulungan sila ay biglang nawala na parang bula. Kaya pala ganun na lang ang pakikisama niya sa ibang tao. Kaya pala aloof siya at masungit. Nag-promise siya sa sarili niya na kahit kailan hindi na siya ulit magtitiwala pa sa ibang tao maliban sa sarili niya._

_I told her that mali siya. Hindi lahat ng tao ay pare-pareho. Marami ang nagmamahal sa kanya at isa na ako dun. I want to change her life, I want her to realize everything. I want her to know that everybody likes her especially me. I do really like her, but does she like me also?_

_Takot rin pala siya sa dilim? So cute! *laugh* I knew it when Nao called us and she conducted a test of courage. I'm happy dahil si Natsuki ang partner ko. Mag-uunahan kami na makapunta sa isang cliff at kailangan namin dumaan sa isang gubat bago marating yun. We separated by pairs at nag-start na yung race. Mahilig ako sa mga ganitong klase ng laro, hindi naman ako takot sa dilm or sa ghosts na sinasabi nilang nag-eexist. At dahil makulit nga ako at minsan pilya, naisipan kong takutin si Natsuki._

_Ikinuwento ko sa kanya yung tungkol kay Slender man at tinakot ko siya. Nagulat siya at napasigaw, napayakap pa nga siya sa akin. Doon niya sinabi sa akin na takot siya sa dilim. *laugh* Grabe ang tawa ko nun, hindi ko mapigilan pero siyempre tumigil rin ako. HInawakan ko ang kamay niya para hindi siya matakot. Hindi naman siya tumanggi sa bagay na yun. Para siyang bata kung makakapit sa damit ko, akala mo takot na takot mahablot ng isang multo na bigla na lang susulpot. I really liked that moment, and how I wish na sana ganun na lang kami forever._

_Nahuli kaming nakarating sa location na napag-usapan namin. Sulit ang pago namin dahil sobrang ganda nung lugar. The place is so romantic at kulang na lang ng couple na magki-kiss para kumpleto na ang ambience. Napansin kong hawak pa rin ni Natsuki yung kamay ko at hindi pa niya yun binibitawan. I look at her eyes and for the first time, she smiled at me. Maybe I'm falling for her habang tumatagal. At dahil sa matalim na paningin ni Nao, nahuli niya kami sa ganun ka-sweet na moment. Nang-asar siya kaya inasar na rin kami ng lahat. Napabitaw naman si Natsuki mula sa pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ko at panay ang sabi niya ng 'shut up' sa mga kasama namin._

_Mai asked me if may something nga daw ba kami. Well, for me she's right and I'm happy for Natsuki._

"We're here" Natsuki said as she stopped at the front of Shizuru's home. Bumama naman agad si Shizuru sa motor at kinuha ang mga gamit niya.

"Thanks for the ride, Natsuki" _*smile* _ Shizuru answered as she gave Natsuki a sweet smile. Nag-blush naman si Natsuki pero hindi yun halata dahil nakasuot siya ng helmet.

"Ah, don't give me a smile like that. It's not that I want to do this! There's nothing special behind it okay?" masungit na sagot ni Natsuki. Shizuru giggled at nagpaalam na siya.

"Be careful on our way home" Shizuru added

"O-Okay, uhh...S-See you at s-school.." Natsuki answered at umalis na siya.

* * *

_**_To Be Continued_**_


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. Sorry for the late update! If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. This is the final chapter. Don't be so mean, okay? Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was a really strange day for Shizuru. Why?Iniiwasan kasi siya ni Natsuki without knowing the reason. May nagawa ba siya na ikinagalit ni Natsuki? Wala siyang naalala na may ginawa siyang mali. Okay naman ang mga nangyari sa kanila last summer vacation, pero bakit bigla na lang naging ganito?

Shizuru noticed it nang tinawag niya si Natsuki at sinabayan niya itong maglakad papunta ng classroom nila. Hindi pa man siya nakakalapit, lumayo na agad sa kanya si Natsuki. At first, akala lang niya bad mood lang si Natsuki but when she tried to talk with her in the classroom, hindi siya nito pinapansin. Umaalis si Natsuki kapag lumalapit siya rito.

It was really awkward, hindi siya makapag-concentrate sa klase. Magkatabi sila sa upuan pero parang hindi siya nito nakikita. Hindi siya makakilos ng maayos, it feels like she was tied up in a chair. Her neck is aching dahil lagi lang siya nakatingin sa left side. One time, she got scolded by her teacher dahil akala nito hindi siya nakikinig sa discussions nila.

She really messed up this day. Wala siyang ginawang tama. Hindi siya sanay na hindi kinukulit si Natsuki, hindi siya sanay na hindi siya sinusungitan nito. Hindi kumpleto ang araw niya kapag hindi niya nakakausap si Natsuki.

Mahal na niya si Natsuki, alam niya yun sa sarili niya. Hindi niya akalain na mahuhulog ang loob niya. At first, she only likes Natsuki but now it was more than that. Maybe dahil na rin sa mga nangyari sa kanila. Hindi mo talaga mape-predict kung kailan darating ang love at kung kailan ka ma-i-in love.

Naalala pa ni Shizuru yung sinabi sa kanya ni Natsuki nung hinatid siya nito pauwi sa kanila.

"_S__-See you at s-school"_

Pero bakit ganun? What happened? She doesn't know the reason why Natsuki's avoiding her. Sumasakit ang ulo niya kakaisip kung bakit ganun na lang ang ikinikilos nito sa kanya. Hindi kaya nagsawa na si Natsuki sa kakulitan niya? Napikon na ba siya? Galit sa kanya? There are many possible reasons, at sa lahat ng yun walang pwedeng dahilan.

Dumagdag pa sa ipinag-aalala niya yung mga students na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya. Pinag-uusapan siya sa buong school about sa kanila ni Natsuki. Mabilis na kumalat yung balita na hindi sila ngayon nagpapansinan ng _ice princess_. Ayaw niya yun pansinin pero naiisip niya na baka maniwala si Natsuki sa mga sabi-sabi nila. We all know that when it comes to gossips, minsan kung anuman yung totoo edited na. Pero tingin naman niya, hindi ganung klaseng tao si Natsuki.

Nao saw her eating alone in the school canteen. Nilapitan niya agad ito at binati.

"Hey Shizuru!" she greeted. Shizuru stared at her, seeing the sadness on her face.

"Are you alright? Bakit ang lungkot mo? Something happened?" Nao asked again. Shizuru gave her a questioning look.

"Parang hindi mo pa alam ah. Everybody knows why I am acting like this" Shizuru answered her while eating her snack.

"Well, actually alam ko na ang tungkol dun. Natsuki's avoiding you right?" Nao answered. Shizuru nodded silently then she said

"Yeah, and I don't know why. Okay pa naman kami last summer vacation. You guys know it" she added

"Yeah and Natsuki's avoiding me too. I tried to ask her about you pero umiiwas siya. Hindi niya ako kinakausap" Nao said

"Really? Even you? What the heck is happening to her?"

"I don't know, I don't have any idea"

_*sigh*_ _"What's up with her? Avoiding us like this?"_ Shizuru asked herself. On the other hand, Nao giggled as she saw Shizuru's worried expression.

"Do you like her?" Nao asked her directly. Nagulat si Shizuru dahilan para muntikan siyang mabulunan.

_*twitch*_ "H-huh!? What?!" Shizuru answered sabay inom ng juice.

"I said, do you like her. Answer me, honestly" Nao added. Shizuru kept silent for a moment then she gave Nao a silent nod.

"_Just as I thought"_ _*grin* _Nao murmured.

"Did you say something?" Shizuru asked again

"H-Huh? Ah nothing! I said fight for it" palusot ni Nao. Tumigil si Shizuru na kumain at tila nawalan na siya ng gana.

"Fight for it? For what? She's avoiding me" Shizuru answered.

"But it doesn't mean she hates you" Nao added.

"But how can I tell her? I don't have any courage to say it" Shizuru answered blushing. Hinawakan ni Nao yung balikat niya at tinapik yun.

"You don't need courage, you just need to be honest about your feelings. I know it would be easier for you to say it since you and Natsuki are good friends right? Kahit minsan sinusugitan ka niya" Nao said cheering her up.

"That's it, we're only friends. Ayaw na niya magtiwala sa ibang tao. She told me about it at hindi ko alam kung nagbago ba ang isip niya tungkol dun" Shizuru answered

"You're not sure about it. There's nothing wrong if you try" Nao added. Shizuru kept silent at hindi na siya nakasagot pa.

"You can do it, just look at the good side okay?" Nao added as she stood up and walk away. Naiwan naman si Shizuru na nag-iisip kung ano na ang next move niya. Pipilitin ba niya na kausapin siya ni Natsuki or hahayaan na lang niya na maging ganito silang dalawa.

* * *

Almost one week nang hindi pinapansin ni Natsuki si Shizuru. Ano ba ang nangyayari!? One week na ring hindi natatapos ang usapin tungkol sa kanilang dalawa at nakakadagdag yun ng pressure kay Shizuru. Nagpapakabusy na lang siya para pansamantala niyang makalimutan si Natsuki.

Sinabi na rin ni Shizuru ang problema niya kina Mai pero syempre hindi niya sinabing sarili niya ang tinutukoy niya. Nagtanong na rin siya kung paano ba magalit si Natsuki sa isang tao and based on what they said, walang sumakto sa ikinikilos ni Natsuki ngayon.

Kapag nagagalit si Natsuki, she always gave that person her killing _Kuga Death Glare_ everytime na magkikita sila, but it's different to Shizuru. Everytime na magkikita sila, nakaiwas ito ng tingin sa kanya at umaalis. Ano na ba talaga ang nangyayari sa kanya?

Katatapos lang mag-jogging ni Natsuki at naka-6 laps siya ngayon. Nagpapahinga siya sa bench na kung saan doon sila nag-usap ni Shizuru. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Hey mutt!" Nao called she sat on the bench.

"What are you doing here spider?" Natsuki asked as she wiped her face with her towel.

"Do you have a minute?" Nao asked again. Inubos ni Natsuki yung tubig niya bago siya sumagot

"I'm busy" Natsuki answered saka siya umalis at sinundan naman siya ni Nao.

"Nakausap ko si Shizuru. She's asking me kung bakit iniiwasan mo siya. Kahit ako iniiwasan mo, what's up with you?" Nao asked

"I don't have time to chit-chat"

"I don't know what you're thinking or what you're planning to but are you running away on something?" Nao asked again at natigilan si Natsuki sa paglalakad. Natsuki kept silent for a moment then she answered

"What? I'm not running away! It's just that I'm busy, see? So please stop following me, you're such a bother." Natsuki answered her defensively.

"You're lying mutt, It's written all-over your face. Well, I don't need to know your real reason but I just want to tell you. Kung ano man yang binabalak mo, gawin mo na. Don't waste your time, too bad if you miss the chance" _*smile*_

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean by _chance_?"

"Hindi ko rin alam pero yun ang nase-sense ko, how about you? Maybe you know the answer to your question" _*wink*_

"S-Shut up spider! Would you please leave me alone?!" Natsuki growled.

"Fine fine, I'm just giving you a friendly advice. Don't run away or else, baka magsisi ka. Well see you later mutt, have a nice day" Nao answered and she left. Naglakad na si Natsuki pabalik ng gym, and while on her way back, napaisip siya sa mga sinabi ni Nao.

_Kung ano man yang binabalak mo, gawin mo na. Don't waste your time, too bad if you miss the chance"_

"_Miss the chance? I think she's right, but how can I...Wait! Paano niya - ? Alam niya!? No, that's impossible! Wala akong pinagsabihan tungkol dun! Err that mutt.." _Natsuki said to herself habang nag-iisip kung ano ang next move niya. Sasabihin na ba niya kay Shizuru yung totoo o hahayaan na lang niya na ganito silang dalawa.

* * *

Huli nang umuwi si Shizuru dahil nag-research pa siya sa library tungkol sa homework nila. Maaga niya yun ginagawa para may time pa siya makapanood ng movies pag-uwi niya. The same with Natsuki, nag-overtime naman sila sa practice dahil next week may sasalihan silang inter-school competition. Sila ang defending champion at kailangan nila yun depensahan.

Papalabas na sana si Shizuru nang biglang may sumulpot sa harapan niya na tatlong babae. Students din sila sa school at nasa senior year. Aside from that, mukhang siga rin ang mga ito sa school. Hindi sila kilala ni Shizuru pero dahil nakaharang sila sa dadaanan niya, nagtanong na siya.

"Uhh excuse me? What can I do for you?" magalang na tanong ni Shizuru. Agad-agad namang sumagot yung isa sa kanila.

"Hoy, ikaw ba yung _monkey girl_ na lapit ng lapit kay Natsuki ha?" one of them said

"M-Monkey Girl? Mali - " Shizuru answered. Sasagot pa sana siya pero sinigitan siya nung dalawa pang babae.

"Ang lakas ng loob mong lumapit at makipag-close sa kanya!" the other girl added while pointing her finger at Shizuru.

"No wait! Hindi – "

"Ah! Patay-malisya ka pa ha! Pwede ba wag ka na makalapit-lapit sa kanya? Naiirita kami!" the other girl answered.

Suddenly..

"Oi, layuan niyo siya.." a familiar voice said at nagulat si Shizuru nang malaman niya kung sino yun..

"N-N-Natsuki?.." she said while staring at Natsuki. Nagulat yung tatlong babae sa sinabi niya, nilapitan niya si Shizuru at hinawakan sa braso.

_*sigh* _"You come with me, stupid" Natsuki said as she pulled Shizuru to come with her. Nag-react naman yung tatlong babae sa ginawa niya.

"Wait Natsuki! Why are you – " the girl didn't finished her sentence when Natsuki cut it off with a cold stare, giving them her famous _Kuga Death Glare_.

"It's not of your business" Natsuki said at tuluyan na silang umalis. Nagtataka naman si Shizuru kung bakit bigla na lang siya hinatak at sinabihan ni Natsuki na sumama sa kanya.

"W-Where are we going?!" Shizuru asked a little confused.

"Just shut up and come with me okay?" Natsuki answered. Nang makarating sila sa parking lot ng school, pinasakay niya si Shizuru sa motor niya at umalis sila. Hindi naman alam ni Shizuru kung ano ang nangyayari at bakit ganito ang kinikilos ni Natsuki.

Pauwi naman na si Nao galing sa grocery store, wala na kasi siyang pagkain sa bahay niya at ngayon lang siya nagka-time para mag-grocery. While on her way back, nakita niyang dumaan ang motor ni Natsuki at may angkas siya, si Shizuru.

"Oh? Si Natsuki yun ah, at si Shizuru. Hmm, sudden turn of events huh. I want to see it"_ *smile*_ Nao said at naisipan niyang sundan silang dalawa.

Huminto sina Natsuki at Shizuru sa harap ng isang abandonadong bahay. Maliit lang yun, hindi na pwedeng gamitin at mistulang horror house ang dating. Nagtaka naman si Shizuru kung bakit doon siya dinala ni Natsuki.

"What are we doing here? Bakit dito mo ako dinala?" she asked while looking around.

"Shut up okay? Just follow me.." Natsuki answered. Nagpunta sila sa likod ng bahay at merong maliit na gate doon. Masukal yung daan dahil sa matataas na talahib pero makikita pa rin yung daan, pumasok silang dalawa sa loob.

"Teka, saan mo ba ako dadalhin?" Shizuru asked again

"Stop asking me those questions! Malalaman mo rin okay?!" Natsuki answered irritated.

Shizuru was surprised on what she saw..

The place is filled with colorful flowers and butterflies. Marami ring puno na nakapaligid doon and it's so beautiful. Parang inalagaan ang lugar, walang bakas na may nasira o may nakakita na sa lugar na yun. It was a real paradise, at hindi siya makapaniwala dun.

"Wow, I'm speechless. It's so beautiful in here! I can't believe it meron palang ganitong lugar sa likod ng bahay na yun. By the way, why did you brought me here?" Shizuru asked while looking at the flowers. Tahimik muna si Natsuki bago siya sumagot.

"I used to play here together with my mom when I was a kid. The house at the front is our old house. Dito kami nakatira dati ng family ko nung buhay pa si mama" Natsuki answered, faking a smile on her face.

"N-Natsuki, so this is.."

"Yeah, dito nabuo ang good memories ko together with my family at dito rin yun nawala lahat nung namatay si mama at iniwan naman ako ni papa.." Natsuki added as she stared at Shizuru.

"But wait, bakit mo ako dinala dito? Bakit mo rin ako iniiwasan? May ginawa ba akong mali?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Shizuru at isa-isa yun na sinagot ni Natsuki.

"First question: dinala kita dito because I want to tell you something. Second question: I'm not avoiding you, It's just...I need courage. Third question: wala kang ginawang mali" Natsuki answered with a serious look.

"So, what's the real reason why you're acting like this?" Shizuru asked as she went closer to Natsuki

"It's because I...I..." Natsuki said while she tried to utter a word.

"You what?" Shizuru asked again

"I...I...I"

"Natsuki?"

Huminga ng malalim si Natsuki bago siya sumagot..

"I...I like you Shizuru" pabulong na sagot ni Natsuki and she's blushing.

"What? I can't hear you.." Shizuru added nang inilapit niya yung tenga niya kay Natsuki.

"I like you" Natsuki answered pero pabulong pa rin. Nainis na si Shizuru dahil hindi niya pa rin marinig

"Natsuki!"

"I said I love you! Bingi ka ba!? Ikaw pa may gana mainis diyan, ikaw tong hindi nakikinig!" At last, nasabi rin niya pero iba nga lang sa nauna niyang sinabi. Shizuru was shocked and surprised dahil sa narinig niyang yun. Tama ba yun? Or she's just dreaming? Hindi siya nagsasalita. Agad namang naging defensive si Natsuki

"Hey! It's not that I love you that much! Well, I was just being honest with you but that doesn't mean I really love you but I...well, I like you at first. I like you then I...ahh! I don't really like you but my heart says so. Oi! There's nothing special about it, but I think there is.. AHHHH!" Natsuki said and she's confused. Suddenly, Shizuru giggled as she pinched Natsuki's cheeks.

"Dummy, you're a dummy. No, you're stupid, really stupid" Shizuru answered

"What!? Hey! You – " Natsuki didn't finish her sentence when Shizuru hugged her quickly. Natsuki was frozen and she can't move.

"Hey you – "

_*shhhh* _"Be quiet Natsuki, I'm listening to your heartbeat. It's beating so fast, like mine" Shizuru answered as she looked at Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki caught Shizuru's gaze as their face moved closer and closer and they're about to kiss when suddenly..

"Who's there! Show yourself!" she said as she heard a crackling sound coming from the gate not far from them. Bumigay at natumba yung gate and on their surprise..

"What the - ? NAO!? And – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Natsuki asked as she saw Nao together with Mai and the others.

"Well, nakita ko kayo kanina na dumaan so I decided to follow you, then I brought the other party with me" _*smile*_ Nao answered as she stood up. Napayuko naman si Natsuki at nanahimik

"So, kanina pa kayo nakikinig?" Natsuki asked

"Ah...Ha-Ha...Sorry to eavesdrop, we didn't mean to – " Hindi na natapos ni Nao yung sasabihin niya nang...

"SPPPIIIDDDEEEERRRR!" Natsuki growled as she gave Nao her killing _Kuga Death Glare_. Nakatakbo si Nao at hinabol naman siya ni Natsuki. Lumapit naman sina Mai kay Shizuru

"Wow, congratulations Shizuru. Napa-inlove mo si Natsuki" _*laugh*_ Yuiichi said a he tapped Shizuru's shoulders.

"Hey, why you're congratulating me?" Shizuru asked

"He's congratulating you because you tamed the ice princess" _*smile*_ Mai added

"You melted down her _cold and as hard as ice_ personality Shizuru-nee san" _*wink*_ Mikoto added.

Napatingin naman siya kay Natsuki na busy sa paghabol kay Nao. Shizuru smiled as she whispered the magic words..

"_I love you too, Natsuki. I love you..."_

[end]

* * *

There you have it! Hmm, what do you think? Is the ending enough? For me, it's not haha! I'm out of ideas, well maybe because my brain is tired of thinking. Any suggestions? I'm planning to translate this in English, but for now I need some rest...hehehe..


	13. EPILOGUE

Just as I thought, the ending is not enough _*laugh*_ Well, here's the epilogue _*smile*_ Hope you like it. If you have suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Dumating na ang pinakahihintay na araw ni Natsuki pati ng team niya, ang Inter-school Taekwondo Competition. Pinaghandaan talaga nila ang araw na ito, they need to defend their championship title against the challengers from different schools. Hindi sila nakakaramdam ng kaba, mas lalo pa silang na-excite sa competition.

As a star player of their team, matinding paghahanda ang ginawa ni Natsuki. 2ND Dan Blackbelt ang rank niya at lalaban siya sa _Expert Category_. Hindi biro ang mga makakalaban niya kaya kailangan niyang galingan.

"Team, 10 minutes left bago mag-start ang opening ceremony. After nun, start na ng competition. Condition yourselves okay? Wag kakabahan" their coach said before he left the locker room.

"Yes sensei!" sabay-sabay nilang sagot. Habang nagpapalit siya ng _dobok_ niya, biglang nag-ring yung phone niya at agad niya yun sinagot. Maya-maya lang, nag-blush siya dahil sa narinig niya.

Naghihintay naman sa labas ng bahay si Shizuru. Susunduin kasi siya nila Nao dahil sabay-sabay silang manonood ng laban ni Natsuki. Nagtext sa kanya si Mai at sinabi na on the way na sila para sunduin siya. Habang naghihintay, tinawagan niya muna si Natsuki para sabihing papunta na sila.

_(SFX – Phone ringing)_

"_Ah! S-Shizuru! Napatawag ka?"_ Natsuki asked a little surprised

"Papunta na kami diyan, hinihintay ko lang sina Nao para sunduin ako. Nag-start na ba yung tournament?" Shizuru answered

"_Uhh, not yet. Opening ceremony muna, may 5 minutes pang natitira"_ Natsuki added

"Oh, Okay. Uhh, galingan mo ha?" _*smile*_

"_You don't need to tell me. Alam ko yun okay?"_

_*laugh*_ "Okay, okay. Hmm, pag nanalo ka meron kang prize from me" Shizuru sai as she leaned at the front door of her house. Biglang kinabahan si Natsuki dahil sa _prize_ na narinig niya.

"_P-Prize? W-what p-prize? I don't need a prize. Hindi na ako bata"_ masungit na sagot ni Natsuki.

"Ara, so mean! Hindi ka pa rin nagbabago!" Shizuru answered as she's about to cry. Alam ni Natsuki na kunwari lang yun pero naapektuhan pa rin siya kaya binawi niya agad ang sinabi niya.

"_Okay fine! What's the prize?"_ she asked. Shizuru giggled before she answer

"I'll take you to heaven" _*giggle*_ Shizuru answered mischievously. Natsuki's face turned red as she heard the word _heaven._

"_He-he-he-heaven?! What do you mean by heaven!?"_ Natsuki asked while refraining herself from blushing.

"You will know later okay? Basta kailangan mong galingan. I'll cheer for you, my Na-tsu-ki"

"_Hey! I want to know – "_ Natsuki didn't finish her sentence nang magsalita ulit si Shizuru

"Oh! They're here! I'll call you later okay? See you! Goodluck!" _*chu*_ Shizuru said as she end up the call. Natsuki startled because of the kiss, muntikan pa niya mabitawan yung phone niya.

_(end call)_

Biglang napaisip si Natsuki kung ano yung tinutukoy ni Shizuru na _heaven._ She thought first of well, _perverted things_ at lalo siyang nag-blush pero nagdalawang-isip siya, baka naman iba ang tinutukoy niyang _heaven._ Baka bibilhan siya ni Shizuru ng maraming mayonnaise, yun talaga ang heaven para sa kanya.

"Hey Natsuki! Nandito ka lang pala, sensei is looking for you. Nag-start na yung opening ceremony. Let's go!" her team mate said nang tawagin siya nito. Hindi niya napansin na lumabas nap ala yung mga kasama niya at naiwan siya sa loob.

"Ah, o-okay!" she answered at lumabas na siya ng locker room.

* * *

On the way na sina Shizuru. Nagku-kwentuhan sila sa loob ng kotse para hindi boring ang biyahe nila. Syempre, topic nila si Shizuru at Natsuki at kung paano ba sila nagka-inlove-an sa isa't-isa.

"Basta, hindi pa rin ako makapaniwalang maiinlove sayo si Natsuki. Sa sungit niyang yun? Ikaw lang pala yung karma niya" _*laugh*_ Yuiichi said while listening to music. Nakaupo siya sa harap, tabi ng driver's seat at nasa likuran naman niya nakaupo si Shizuru.

"Karma talaga? Hindi ba pwedeng _perfect match_ na lang?" Shizuru answered as she pulled Yuiichi's earphones.

"Hey! Give it back! Nakikinig ako ng music eh!" Yuiichi insisted but Shizuru refused.

"No way!" _*laugh*_ Shizuru answered. Suddenly, Mai asked her a question na kasalukuyan niyang katabi sa passenger's seat.

"Uhh by the way Shizuru" Mai asked habang inaalalayan ang natutulog na si Mikoto.

"What is it Mai?" Shizuru answered

"Kumusta na pala yung friend mo?"

"Huh? Y-Yung friend ko? Sino?"

" Yung may problema sa classmate niya. Nagpapansinan na ba sila ngayon o iniiwasan pa rin siya nung guy?" Mai asked again.

"AH! Ahh..Aha-ha-ha-ha y-yun ba?" gulat na sagot ni Shizuru nang ibinalik na niya yung hearphones ni Yuiichi.

Ang tinutukoy ni Mai ay yung sinabi sa kanya na problema ni Shizuru. Tungkol _daw_ yun sa kaibigan niya na laging iniiwasan nung lalaking gusto ng friend niya. Humingi _daw_ ito ng advice kay Shizuru pero hindi niya alam ang gagawin kaya sinabi niya yun kay Mai. Pero ang totoo, siya talaga yun.

"Well Mai, actually ako yun. Sarili ko tinutukoy ko. He-he" Shizuru answered. Nagulat naman si Mai sa narinig niya.

"What!? Ikaw pala yun!? Hmm...Ah! Oo nga no? Hindi ko napansin! Kung hindi mo pa ikinuwento sa'min yung nangyari hindi ko malalaman" Mai answered like she understood everything.

"Yeah, sorry Mai. Sorry if I lied to you" Shizuru said as she ask for Mai's forgiveness. Mai laughed at her and answered

"Ah! So ikaw pala yun Shizuru? Yung kinukwento sa akin ni Mai?" Nao added habang nagda-drive.

"Mai told you about it?" Shizuru asked a little surprised

"Yeah, kaya pala parang parehas kayo ng sitwasyon nung sinasabi mong _friend_ mo" _*laugh* _Nao added while laughing

"Ah, sorry guys! Hindi ko gusto magsinungaling sa inyo. Kay Nao ako unang umamin na gusto ko si Natsuki. Sorry talaga" Shizuru added.

"Don't worry, it's okay! It's not a big deal, alam ko kaya mo ginawa yun kasi nahihiya ka. Right Nao?" Mai answered with a smile on her face.

"Yeah right. It's okay Shizuru, ang mahalaga okay na kayo ni Natsuki. Both of you are extremely in-love with each other" biro ni Nao

"Extreme talaga? You're crazy Nao!" _*laugh*_ Shizuru answered at nagtawanan sila sa buong biyahe nila.

Medyo na-late sila ng dating pero naabutan pa nila yung mga unang game bago yung kay Natsuki. Good thing, they found empty seats at the front at doon sila umupo para mas mapanood nila lumaban si Natsuki.

After ng ilang set ng games sa ibang category, yung category na nila Natsuki ang susunod. Kinakabahan sila lalo na si Shizuru pero alam niyang mananalo si Natsuki. Hindi sila nagkamali, madaling natalo ni Natsuki yung mga kalaban niya at siya ang nanalo.

* * *

After ng awarding ceremony, lumabas na sina Shizuru para hintayin si Natsuki. Madaming tao ang nanood. Yung iba masaya dahil nanalo yung gusto nila, yung iba malungkot dahil natalo, yung iba naman naiinis dahil dinaya daw.

"Ah! There's Natsuki-nee san!" Mikoto said as she saw Natsuki walked out the exit door.

"Hey mutt! We're here!" Nao called. Nakita naman sila ni Natsuki at pinuntahan agad sila nito.

"Congratulations Natsuki! Good job! Ang galing mo kanina! Knock-out ang kalaban!" Yuiichi said with a smile on his face.

"Uhh, t-thanks" Natsuki answered habang nakaiwas ang tingin sa kanila.

"Oh, for the first time in my life. Nagsabi ng _thanks_ si Natsuki. You've changed, well a little bit" biro ni Nao

"S-Shut up spider!" Natsuki complained

"So dahil nanalo ka, treat mo kami. Let's celebrate!" Mai said as she gave Natsuki a wink.

"Yeah one-chan's right!" Mikoto added

"And after the celebration, I'll give you your _prize_" Shizuru said with a smirk. Natsuki's face turned red pero hindi niya yun pinahalata. The others began to ask Shizuru about the _prize_.

"Oh, kaya pala ginalingan ni Natsuki eh. May prize pala na naghihintay sa kanya. So tell us about it Shizuru" Nao said as she went closer to Shizuru. Natsuki startled and she said

"It's nothing spider! It's nothing! Right Shizuru?" SHIzuru smiled at her and she answered

"It's a secret guys, our secret. Ne, Na-tsu-ki?" _*wink*_

"Ah! Stop it Shizuru! I'm tired and I'm going home!" Natsuki said at naglakad na siya paalis. Shizuru called and followed her at bago iwan ni Shizuru ang mga kaibigan

"She'll treat us, maybe tomorrow okay? I'll tak to her! See you later!" she said at umalis na rin siya.

Paalis na si Natsuki nang pigilan siya ni Shizuru. Hinarangan ni Shizuru ang daanan niya.

"Get out of my way Shizuru!" Natsuki barked but Shizuru refused

"I'll go with you! Please?" Shizuru answered, giving her cute puppy look. Nagpa-awa effect siya para pumayag si Natsuki. At tulad ng nangyayari, naaektuhan dun si Natsuki kaya no choice siya at pumayag na siya.

Sumama si Shizuru pauwi sa bahay ni Natsuki. The place is crammed, suitable for one person to live. Natsuki told Shizuru to wait her in the living room and Shizuru answered a nod. Natagalan mabihis si Natsuki dahil wala nap ala siyang damit at hindi pa siya nakakapaglaba. Naiinip naman kakahintay si Shizuru kaya pumunta na siya sa kwarto ni Natsuki.

"Na-tsu-ki.." Shizuru said as she entered the room. Natsuki startled as Shizuru saw her naked body. Nagtago siya agad sa likod ng pinto ng cabinet niya.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!" Natsuki said blushing. Shizuru closed the door and sat on Natsuki's bed.

"Naiinip ako eh ang tagal mo kaya pumunta na ko dito" Shizuru answered her.

"Kita mong nagbibihis pa ako eh! Get out of my room!" Natsuki complained

"Ah, ayoko na lumabas dito tinatamad na ako bumalik ng sala. Nakakainip dun, eh di magbihis ka diyan hindi naman ako nangangagat eh" Shizuru answered with a wink. Wala nang nagawa si Natsuki kaya pumayag na lang siya.

"Magbibihis ako! Wag kang titingin!" Natsuki added

"Ara, okay don't worry I won't look" _*smile*_ Shizuru answered. Habang nagbibihis si Natsuki, naitanong niya kay Shizuru

"By the way, what do you mean by _heaven_ huh? Don't do something – " Hindi na niya natapos ang sasabihin niya nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Shizuru.

"Oh? About the _prize, _do you want to know what _heaven_ means?" Shizuru whispered to Natsuki's ears. Natsuki felt ticklish, nagpumiglas siya pero hindi niya magawa.

"Let me – "

"This is _heaven_ my precious Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru added as she pulled Natsuki into the bed and...you know what I mean.

* * *

"Ah! I want another round Natsuki!"

"UWAAAAAAHHH! S-S-SHIZURU! Stop it! I'm tired, you see?!"

"But, I'm not satisfied yet! C'mmon c'mmon Natsuki! Again! Again!"

_*chu* *tickle* *twitch* *moan*_

"UWAAAAAAHHHH! SHIZURU!"

[FIN]

* * *

Alright, that's it. _*smile*_ Thanks for reading my story. Have a good day ahead. *chow*


End file.
